Baekhyun Or Luhan?
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Percayakah kalian jika ditahun serba modern seperti ini masih ada kisah 'Jiwa yang Tertukar? Terlebih yang menyebabkan tragedi sinting itu adalah seorang Hantu yang pelupa. Ya, inilah kisah tidak masuk akal yang menimpa Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal, tiba-tiba bertukar raga. YAOI! HunHan and ChanBaek-fict!
1. Chapter 1

**©Anggara Dobby** _ **'s present new Fanfiction:**_

 _ **Tittle :**_ **Luhan or Baekhyun?**

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy/Lil'bit humor_

 _ **Pairing :**_ Hunhan-Chanbaek/—slight!Kaisoo

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _all character is'nt mine. All fiction?_ _ **Sure, is mine.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU!/Yaoi/Slash/OOC/typos/diksi asal-asalan/Shou-ai/ Fantasi langit (—ketinggian)_

* * *

 _ **Saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca Fict ini, jadi kalau yang tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah membaca—kalau nanti ujung-ujungnya cuma komentar yg menjatuhkan mood si penulis. Thanks:D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Tragedy**

* * *

Sehun mengarahkan lensa kamera DSLR Nikon-nya kearah pohon Sakura yang bunga merah muda-cantiknya tengah berguguran. Angin musim gugur menerbangan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang terlepas, membawanya menjauh kearah para mahasiswa yang tengah bersantai di taman belakang kampus. Sehun membidik dan sejurus kemudian mengambil gambar saat para mahasiswa disana menangkap kelopak bunga sakura beramai-ramai.

 _Ckrek!_

Sehun mendengus geli melihat wajah bodoh teman-temannya yang mengikuti kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan itu layaknya bocah TK. Hasil gambarnya cukup bagus dan jernih. Sehun bahkan melihat dengan jelas Jongdae yang sedang menganga diantara kerumunan teman-temannya. Wajahnya konyol sekali.

Sehun kembali mengarahkan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya, kali ini masih diobjek yang sama—pohon sakura. Sehun sangat menyukai bunga-bunganya yang tengah berguguran. Terlihat sangat cantik, dan sangat sempurna untuk diambil gambarnya. Setidaknya Sehun berharap gambar-gambar bunga sakura ini bisa meluluhkan hati dosen _menyebalkan_ nya hingga Ia bisa mendapat nilai _awesome_ dan _outstanding_.

Saat Sehun hendak mengambil gambar, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda manis menghalangi pemandangannya dan duduk dibawah pohon sakura tersebut.

Oh.

Dia tidak menghalangi.

Melainkan _menyegarkan_ mata Sehun.

Sehun bisa melihat jelas pemuda dengan paras menawan itu yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya itu membuka sekotak makanan— _oh apa dia mau sarapan?_ Sehun rasa-rasanya ingin berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ikut sarapan dengannya pasti menyenangkan, selain karna Sehun juga belum sarapan— _iya, sebut saja dia mau menumpang makan_ —Sehun juga bisa melancarkan aksi pendekatannya. Bisa dibilang, sekali merengkuh dayung, satu-dua pulau terlampaui.

Bukannya menghampiri pemuda manis itu, Sehun malah memfokuskan lensa kamera kearahnya. Kesempatan ini jarang sekali datangnya. Sehun bisa mengambil gambar si manis itu sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu dicetak, dan ditempeli didinding kamarnya _. Apa dia terlihat seperti seorang maniak?_

 _Ckrek!_

—Oh dia terlihat indah sekali dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Terlihat seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun ke bumi. Bersinar dan memukau. Sehun memang hiperbolis, maklumi saja. Lagipula dia bersikap hiperbola hanya dalam waktu tertentu saja. Contohnya, saat bertemu pemuda manis itu.

 _Ckrek!_

—Sehun merasa aliran darahnya terhenti kala pemuda manis itu mengunyah sandwich-nya. Menggemaskan sekali. Lihatlah, pipinya yang menggembung itu serta bibir merahnya yang mengerucut. _Astaga,_ Sehun rasanya ingin menggigitnya dengan kencang. Bagaimana ada seseorang yang terlihat manis sekali saat sedang makan?

 _Ckrek!_

—Sehun tidak tahu, kapan terakhir kali ini memiliki obsesi sekuat ini terhadap orang lain. Yang jelas, perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Dadanya seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup diatas langit. Terlebih saat manik coklat bening-indah itu memandang kearahnya dengan binar cantiknya. Oh rasanya Sehun akan meled— _tunggu!_

 _Memandang kearahnya?_

Mata Sehun membelalak, tetapi jemarinya tetap gesit membidik fokus kameranya.

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

— _oh shit!_ Sehun semakin tidak bisa berhenti mengambil gambar kala pemuda manis disana mengembangkan seulas senyum mempesonanya. Dia tersenyum kearahnya! _Kau dengar itu?!_ Mimpi apa dia semalam, hingga mendapat senyuman dari orang yang disukainya. Sial, ini membuat Sehun benar-benar akan meledak seperti bom diudara.

 _Ckrek!_

—Senyuman yang sangat indah. Benar-benar mempesona. Sehun tidak akan menghapus gambarnya sampai kapanpun. Ini adalah hasil jepretannya yang paling bagus sepanjang masa. Dia adalah objek terindahnya.

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckr—_

"— _E-YO_ SEHUN!"

Dan detik itu pula kebahagiaan Sehun terenggut dengan adanya wajah bodoh lengkap dengan cengiran lebar— _sama seperti telinga orang itu_ —memenuhi layar kameranya.

Sehun menggeram bahaya, "Park Chanyeol. _**Menyingkirlah!**_ "

"Kenapa? Ayo foto aku, mumpung aku dalam keadaan baik." Bukannya menyingkir, Chanyeol —nama orang itu— menunjukan V-sign dan tersenyum lebar. Bersiap-siap untuk difoto. Pose yang selalu Ia gunakan saat _selca_ dan memposting di akun Instagramnya.

"Tapi aku tidak. _Tidak_ , sama sekali." Sehun berusaha keras agar tidak menabrakan kameranya pada dahi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Sial, dia bisa kehilangan objek terindahnya kalau begini. "Ayolah, Chanyeol _hyung_." Sehun mulai memelas. Kalau bukan karna pemuda manis itu, Sehun mana sudi memelas pada Chanyeol.

"Baik, baik." Chanyeol memutar bola-matanya, malas. Dan menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi dibawah pohon sakura. Dia melihat punggung pemuda manis itu sudah menjauh. _Double sialan!_ Sehun belum puas memotretnya. Ini semua karna pemuda tinggi menjulang yang kini duduk disebelahnya. melayangkan tatapan dendamnya pada Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya, tetapi pemuda bertelinga lebar itu malah menyeringai lebar. Ada apa lagi dengannya? Chanyeol memang tidak tahu kondisi dan situasi.

"Kau menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam seperti orang idiot. Pandangan tajamnya berubah menjadi pandangan bingung yang sangat kentara. mendengar nama orang yang berhasil membuatnya hiperbolis disebut, membuat Sehun paham akan apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang sepertimu bisa juga takluk pada anak manis itu." Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Apa maksudmu ' _seseorang sepertimu'_?" tanya Sehun sakartis. "Begini-gini, aku masih mempunyai organ dalam yang utuh. Aku punya jantung, lengkap dengan hati. Aku bisa jatuh cinta!" ucap Sehun mendrama.

Chanyeol terbahak, membuat Sehun bertambah jengkel berkali-kali lipat. Bisakah dia meminta izin pada Mrs. Park untuk membunuh anaknya ini?

" _Calm down, dude_." Chanyeol berhenti tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu akan kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku turut bahagia kau akhirnya bisa membuka hati pada orang lain lagi."

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum dalam hati, betapa mudahnya dia menyukai Luhan dalam satu kedipan. Hatinya yang sudah tertutup bertahun-tahun, dibuka kembali oleh pemuda asal Beijing yang pertama kali Ia lihat diperpustakaan bulan lalu. Hanya dengan bertatapan selama tiga detik, Sehun langsung memproklamirkan jika dirinya sudah menyukai Luhan. betapa menggelikannya _cinta pada pandangan pertama_ itu. sial, Sehun rasanya ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan? segala keindahan ada padanya. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya juga sudah terjerat pesona mahasiswa baru itu.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol, memecahkan lamunan menggelikan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, dia Luhan. pendiam, pintar, berbakat, manis—dan kelihatannya juga _polos_. Asal Beijing, lancar berbahasa Korea. Dia menyukai sepak bola, _bambi_ —rusa, dan berteman baik dengan Minseok, kekasih si unta Jongdae."

"Wow, kau tahu semuanya. Kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Sialnya aku tahu semuanya dari Minseok." Sehun menghela nafasnya halus. Dia menyesali jadwalnya dan Luhan yang selalu berbeda, hingga tidak bisa bertemu dengannya setiap saat. Dan lagipula, Luhan tipe seseorang yang pemalu dan canggung. Sehun sempat tersenyum padanya sekali, tetapi Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau… tidak akan menyerah 'kan?"

Sehun mendelik pada Chanyeol yang meragukannya. "Mana mungkin aku menyerah. aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Baiklah, jika kau menyerah—serahkan saja Luhan padaku, Aku siap menerimanya sebagai simpananku."

"Brengsek. Akan kuadukan pada Baekhyun, aku akan menghubunginya sekarang."

"OH SIAL! AKU HANYA BERGURAU KEPARAT!"

* * *

Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas terfavorit di kota Seoul. Sama-sama berada dijurusan _broadcasting_ , dan sama-sama tergabung dalam klub jurnalistik dikampus. Yang lebih muda satu tahun, bernama lengkap Oh Sehun. Berparas rupawan dengan surai hitam-kelamnya yang semakin memancarkan kesan dingin dan tegasnya. Setiap orang yang belum mengenalnya, akan berpikiran jika Sehun adalah sosok yang arogan dan sombong, dikarenakan kemiskinan ekspresinya. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, Sehun adalah pemuda yang dikenal ramah dikampus dan aktif dalam berbagai organisasi. Walaupun parasnya yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna, Sehun bukanlah _pangeran kampus_ yang selalu diteriaki dan dielu-elukan saat berjalan dikoridor layaknya disebuah drama. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi disini memiliki rasa gengsi yang tinggi, hingga tidak sudi melakukan itu semua. Hanya menghancurkan harga diri mereka sebagai wanita cerdas, menurut mereka.

Yang satunya lagi bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang sangat disegani dikampus, karena sikap _easy going_ -nya dan pembawaannya yang menyenangkan. Senyuman lebar bak orang idiotnya adalah ciri khasnya, tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang bodoh—dia sangat berprestasi dalam segala bidang. Saat SMA dulu, Chanyeol memanglah anak yang nakal—dia pemimpin sebuah kelompok tawuran antar-pelajar, tetapi kini dirinya sudah berubah seratus persen. Berterimakasihlah pada Byun Baekhyun yang sudah merubah dirinya. Maka dari itu Sehun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Park Brengsek jika mereka sedang bertengkar, karna Chanyeol dulunya memang seseorang yang brengsek. Yeah, kekuatan cinta memang bisa merubah seseorang—itulah yang selalu dikatakan Chanyeol saat mengingat dirinya dulu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman akrab saat SMA dulu, bahkan kedua ayah mereka menjalin kerja sama yang baik dalam bisnis mereka. Jadi, tidak mengherankan lagi melihat betapa dekatnya kedua lelaki bertubuh menjulang tersebut yang senantiasa selalu berdua kemana-mana.

* * *

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat dihalaman kampus seraya memandangi para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang didepannya. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut baju dan celana bergaris biru-putih, pakaian khas Rumah Sakit. Mata bulatnya tampak tidak memancarkan kesemangatan, lebih condong memancarkan kesedihan. Semua orang tampak mengabaikannya, tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Bahkan untuk melihat kearahnya saja tidak.

Kyungsoo—nama lelaki itu—menunduk, seraya menatapi kaki telanjangnya. "Mana mungkin mereka melihatku, aku 'kan bukan manusia lagi." Gumamnya setengah menggerutu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sebelahnya, dimana ada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seperti terlihat orang yang lelah dan berputus-asa. Itu hanya perkiraan Kyungsoo saja _sih_ , karna yang didrama Ia lihat, orang yang sedang putus-asa pasti selalu mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dilanda sebuah masalah—jika saja Kyungsoo bisa terlihat oleh orang lain.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan wajahnya, berniat melihat wajah si pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. tetapi berakhir dirinya yang terkejut karna pemuda itu tiba-tiba membentak;

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Kyungsoo mengerjab beberapa kali—tampak manis. Dia melihat pemuda itu beranjak dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu… tidak berbicara padanya 'kan? Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bentakan itu dituju untuknya, tetapi sangat mustahil kemungkinannya. Mana mungkin pemuda aneh itu bisa melihatnya.

Setelah kepergian pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, seseorang bertubuh pendek-lah yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya, dia sepertinya bukan dari kampus ini. Kyungsoo hafal mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini, karna kesehariannya memang selalu berada disini. Duduk dikursi halaman kampus, menunggu Kakaknya lewat dihadapannya. Seseorang disebelahnya memiliki wajah yang amat manis dan condong ke cantik—Kyungsoo sampai bingung, dia lelaki atau perempuan? Lihat saja jemari lentik nan cantiknya yang tengah mengetikan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya dengan lincah, juga lehernya yang mulus. Seperti tidak punya jakun. Mata sipitnya pun dihiasi oleh _eyeliner,_ menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Dimana Park-sialan-Chanyeol itu?! Aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam, tetapi dia belum muncul juga. Awas saja, jika sudah bertemu. Akan kutendang _junior_ kebanggaannya itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Oh, dia lucu sekali. Kyungsoo kira seseorang disebelahnya ini bermulut manis, tetapi ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya. Dia menggerutu seraya mengetikan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya dengan ganas, Kyungsoo terhibur sendiri dengan sikapnya itu. sepertinya orang disebelahnya ini, tipikal yang meledak-ledak dan pandai berbicara; cerewet. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya, dia bisa pastikan karakternya memang seperti itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi datang menghampiri lelaki bertubuh mungil ini. Kyungsoo mengenalinya sebagai Sehun dan Chanyeol, mahasiswa dari fakultas _broadcasting_. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengenalnya? Jawabannya mudah, karna mereka berdua sering duduk disebelahnya dan membicarakan banyak hal. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu siapa lelaki mungil disebelahnya. dia pasti Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Park Chanyeol yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh si telinga besar itu. tidak mungkin kekasih Oh Sehun, karna setahu Kyungsoo, Sehun menyukai salah satu mahasiswa disini yang Kyungsoo belum ketahui.

"Kau kemana saja, bodoh?! aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam. Kau dengar itu, Park Chanyeol? _SATU JAM!_ Kau tidak tahu betapa canggungnya aku saat berhadapan dengan satpam disana, juga tatapan-tatapan mahasiswa lain yang memandangku seolah-olah aku ini alien. Memangnya aku ada tampang alien? Kau itu teg—"

Chanyeol segera menutup bibir tipis kekasihnya dengan dua jemari panjangnya, hingga Baekhyun terlihat seperti seekor bebek. Mata sipit Baekhyun mendelik kesal, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Jika bukan di umum, aku sudah mengunci bibirmu dengan bibirku."

Sehun memutar bola-matanya, jengah. Dia bosan sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Pasangan didepannya memang kerap kali bertengkar, mempermasalahkan hal yang tak jelas—tetapi beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah dibuat tertawa oleh Chanyeol dan mereka kembali bermesra-mesraan.

"Aku marah denganmu." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan membuang wajahnya—tidak mau menghadap kearah Chanyeol. jika lelaki manis itu sudah merajuk, maka Chanyeol hanya punya satu solusi ampuh untuknya.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun dan memandang wajah manis kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk. Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk adalah Baekhyun yang lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. "Eskrim?"

"Mau!"

 _Nah, benar 'kan._

Chanyeol mengusak surai coklat-keemasan milik kekasihnya, "Ayo, kita beli." Yang diangguki semangat oleh Baekhyun. Dia melupakan rasa kesalnya begitu saja saat ditawarkan Eskrim. Siapa yang menolak saat Chanyeol sudah menawarinya Eskrim? Baekhyun akan sangat kenyang jika kekasihnya itu yang membelikannya.

" _Well,_ bagaimana denganku?" interupsi Sehun yang eksistensinya mulai dilupakan oleh dua orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau suka dengan yang manis-manis." Ujar Chanyeol dengan entengnya. "Kau tunggu sini saja, nanti aku akan kembali." Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sehun mendadak mual.

"Ya, ya, pergilah sana!"

" _Bye_ , Sehunie!" Baekhyun melambai ceria pada Sehun disertai senyuman lebarnya yang terlampau manis itu. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas lambaian Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang brengsek beruntung sekali bisa mendapat kekasih seperti Baekhyun, walau dia emosional dan berisik, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sangat perhatian dan penyayang. Dia periang dan selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ikut ceria sepertinya. Pantas saja, Chanyeol selalu membangga-banggakan dirinya yang bisa mendapatkan si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi yang Ia duduki, tidak mengetahui kalau ada sesosok makhluk transparan yang juga duduk dikursi yang sama dengannya.

"Jika saja Luhan seperti Baekhyun, mungkin aku akan mudah mendekatinya."

"Eh? Kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo juga mengenal Luhan, karna Kakaknya sering bercerita jika dia sangat mengagumi sosok Luhan yang pendiam dan manis.

"Berpikir apa aku ini? Seharusnya aku menyukai setiap yang ada pada diri Luhan." gumam Sehun, bermonolog ria.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau harus menyukai seseorang dengan apa-adanya." Kyungsoo membenarkan pernyataan Sehun dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memahami sesuatu. "Jika saja aku masih hidup, aku juga ingin tahu rasanya menyukai seseorang. Bagaimana rasanya ya?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya menyukai seseorang itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika seseorang itu juga membalas perasaanmu."

Kyungsoo tertegun, melihat Sehun yang tersenyum simpul seraya mengatakan kalimat itu. dia seolah-olah sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo senang bukan main. Seperti ada secercah harapan untuknya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin sekali ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar ataupun bisa melihatnya. dia sangat kesepian, dan Kyungsoo membutuhkan seorang teman.

"Sehun, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dengan _excited_. Berharap Sehun menoleh kearahnya dan membalas pandangannya lalu berkata _'Iya, aku bisa mendengarmu.'_ Tetapi yang terjadi adalah, Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah sumringahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terheran-heran, apa yang membuat pemuda berparas tampan itu menjadi sumringah seperti itu?

"Luhan!"

Kyungsoo memberengutkan wajahnya, Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya ataupun mendengarnya. Bahunya kembali melemas, dia memandangi pemuda tinggi itu yang kini menghampiri sosok Luhan yang terkejut karna Sehun yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

Sehun tidak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana, hingga dengan spontan menyerukan nama Luhan saat _namja_ manis itu berjalan dihadapannya. Sehun merasa aliran darahnya terhenti saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih terbengong-bengong. Oh, dia terlihat lebih manis dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

" _Errr,_ ya?"

Akhirnya, Sehun bisa mendengar suaranya juga. Merdu sekali, seperti alunan melodi indah yang mengalun halus saat malam hari— _oh shit_ , Sehun memang hiperbolis.

"Maaf, tadi sudah memotretmu sembarangan." Sehun mengelus tengkuknya dengan canggung. Sebenarnya dia tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Tapi, apa salahnya berbasa-basi dengan orang yang kita sukai, bukan?

Luhan tertawa kecil, membuat Sehun menahan hasratnya mati-matian agar tidak menculik lelaki manis itu. Tawanya terdengar seperti alunan simfoni yang menggetarkan hati, Sehun ingin mendengarnya setiap hari. "Tidak apa-apa, ermm—"

"Oh Sehun. namaku Sehun," dengan secepat kilat, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan. "Kita belum berkenalan secara teknis. Aku tahu namamu, karna tidak sengaja mendengar temanmu memanggilmu kemarin. _Well,_ bisakah sekarang kita berkenalan?"

Luhan membalas uluran tangan Sehun, dan tersenyum kecil. "Seperti yang kau dengar. Namaku, Luhan. senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun." dan detik itu juga, Sehun merasa ada sengatan listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya. Dia berharap tidak kejang-kejang saat itu juga.

"Ya, aku juga. _Sangat senang_." Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengulas senyumnya yang jarang terhias diwajah datarnya. Membuat pipi Luhan tersapu rona kemerahan samar-samar.

"Errr, Sehun. tanganmu?"

Sehun segera melepas jabatan tangannya dengan perasaan malu. Luhan pun terlihat demikian. "Ba-baiklah, aku sebaiknya.. harus pergi." Ucap Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Y-yeah," Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya patah-patah.

Saat Luhan sudah berbalik, dan melangkah sebanyak dua kali. Sehun —entah mendapat keberanian darimana— tiba-tiba berteriak kearah Luhan seraya mengangkat kamera ditangannya.

"Luhan, mau aku foto _lagi_?"

.

.

.

Pada saat itu pula senyuman menawan Sehun terlukis ketika Luhan mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan membawa satu cup eskrim stroberi miliknya. Bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu, dia menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggilnya dari jarak dua meter dibelakangnya. Mereka baru saja berbaikan, tetapi si telinga lebar itu kembali membuat dirinya jengkel. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang bernama Luhan—Baekhyun berhipotesa jika Luhan adalah selingkuhan kekasihnya, tetapi Chanyeol mengelaknya, dan mengatakan jika Luhan adalah seseorang yang tengah disukai Sehun.

Chanyeol selalu mengatakan _'Baekkie, kau itu harus mencontoh Luhan. dia itu tidak berisik, dan sangat penurut. Aku akan lebih mencintaimu jika kau kurangi kadar kecerewatanmu itu.'_ dan berakhir Baekhyun yang menjambaki rambut Chanyeol dengan anarkis seraya menuduh Chanyeol yang sudah tidak mencintainya dengan apa-adanya lagi. Padahal Chanyeol lebih berisik darinya, seharusnya dia sadar diri. _dasar caplang!—_ rutuk Baekhyun, dalam hati.

"Siapa _sih_ Luhan itu? memangnya semenarik apa dia?" gerutu Baekhyun. "Pasti tidak lebih seksi dariku." Imbuhnya tidak nyambung.

Baekhyun melirik kekanan-kekiri, melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan sibuk. Dia hendak menyebrang, ingin menghampiri Sehun yang mungkin masih terduduk dibangku depan halaman kampus. Baekhyun lebih baik bersama Sehun, karna anak itu tidak semenyebalkan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok eskrim kedalam mulutnya, seraya menunggu jalan dihadapannya mulai sepi. Pemuda mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, melihat sesosok diseberang jalan sana—yang tampaknya juga ingin menyebrang. Dari jarak beberapa meter ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat seseorang disana memiliki wajah yang amat cantik. Tapi dia… _lelaki?_

Dan yang lebih menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah sosok pucat disampingnya yang terlihat seperti tembus-pandang. Sosok bertubuh _pendek-bermata bulat-serta pucat-_ itu terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu pada pemuda cantik disampingnya, tetapi diabaikan olehnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun tiba-tiba membola, apa sosok itu adalah hantu? Kakinya yang tidak mempijak ditanah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

 _Astaga, astaga, dia benar-benar hantu?!_

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Baekhyun. Oh sial, dia paling benci dengan yang namanya hantu—dan saat ini dia diberi penglihatan untuk melihat makhluk tidak jelas itu? Baekhyun rasanya ingin berlari menjauh, tidak jadi menyebrang jalan. Tetapi mengingat sosok hantu itu terus menempeli pemuda cantik disebelahnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa khawatir dengannya. Apa hantu itu ingin mencelakainya? Bagaimana jika perkiraannya benar?

"HEY!" Baekhyun berteriak, memanggil pemuda cantik itu yang kini berjalan—mulai menyebrang. Pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya, membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal. insting pahlawannya muncul. Baekhyun harus menyelamatkannya!

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mulai ikut menyebrangi jalan. "YA! Ada hantu disebelahmu!" teriak Baekhyun, kali ini Ia mendapat dua perhatian sekaligus. Dari pemuda cantik itu, dan juga si hantu.

 _Tunggu!_

 _Han-tu?_

Mata Baekhyun membola, melihat hantu itu ikut memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya. Pemuda mungil itu merapalkan berbagai macam doa didalam hatinya agar dilindungi dari arwah itu. Ya Tuhan, dia butuh Chanyeol sekarang untuk memeluknya.

Pemuda cantik yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya dengan raut bingungnya—mungkin dia mengira Baekhyun adalah anak aneh karna terus meneriakinya kalau ada hantu disebelahnya. jelas, karna Luhan tidak melihat siapapun disebelahnya.

Saat kedua pemuda berparas manis itu saling berhadapan dengan jarak dua langkah, Baekhyun semakin menahan nafasnya karna hantu itu terus memandangnya dengan pandangan—entah apa—yang pasti itu menakutkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, hendak berbicara. Tetapi suara bunyi klakson mobil yang panjang dan nyaring membuat telinganya berdenging sakit. Detik kemudian, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan terseret di permukaan jalan aspal yang panas.

Jeritan banyak wanita dipinggir jalan terasa memekakan telinga. Baekhyun hanya merasakan rasa perih dan panas disekujur tubuhnya, juga wajahnya yang mulai basah akibat aliran cairan yang kental berwarna merah segar yang berasal dari dahinya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tidak bisa digerakan sama-sekali. Bibirnya pun hanya bisa mengatup, walau kenyataannya dia ingin sekali menjerit—menyuarakan kesakitan yang luarbiasa mendera tubuhnya.

Dia muncul dihadapannya. Sosok transparan bermata bulat itu berjongkok disebelahnya dengan tubuh bergetar—seperti menahan tangis _ **. "Luhan-ssi! Luhan-ssi!"**_ dan menepuk pipi-nya walau kenyataannya mustahil, karna tangan dingin itu menembus wajahnya.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, ingin mengatakan jika namanya bukanlah Luhan. sosok transparan itu menyerukan namanya, tetapi bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Namun, ditujukan untuk pemuda cantik disebelahnya yang juga sudah tergeletak mengenaskan sama seperti dirinya. Hantu itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada dirinya tadi, _**"Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun-ssi!"**_

Dan pada saat itu pula, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya keluar dari bibirnya—seperti kepulan asap putih. Pemuda mungil itu merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, dan melayang-layang, lalu berakhir masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda cantik disebelahnya.

Setelah itu semuanya terasa gelap. Dan yang terakhir Baekhyun dengar hanyalah suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggilnya sarat akan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

* * *

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya malas, melihat kekasih mungilnya berlari menjauhinya. Astaga, dia itu cepat sekali merajuk. Padahal Chanyeol hanya bergurau saja tadi.

"Hei _hyung_ , mana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berjengit kaget, mendapati Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya dengan se-cup eskrim rasa pisang. "Sejak kapan kau sudah membeli itu?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk cup ditangan Sehun. heran juga, sejak kapan Sehun yang harga dirinya setinggi langit itu menyukai Eskrim?

"Baru saja. Aku juga suka dengan yang manis-manis." Jawab Sehun dengan acuh, tetapi Chanyeol bisa melihat jika temannya itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. "Aku ada janji dengan Luhan sore ini, itu yang membuatku senang, jika kau mau tahu."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Pantas saja." Dia menangkap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, larinya cepat sekali. Seperti seekor kancil. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, "Ayo susul Baekhyun, dia sedang merajuk padaku."

"Kau pintar sekali membuatnya kesal." cibir Sehun.

Kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi-tegap itu berjalan seraya berbincang-bincang. Dan Chanyeol menyesali baru mengetahui ternyata Sehun itu menyukai berbagai macam rasa Eskrim—kecuali stroberi. Sahabat macam apa dia? Yang baru mengetahui kesukaan baru sahabatnya sendiri.

" _AAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Chanyeol dan Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka sesaat, ketika mendengar suara jeritan seorang perempuan yang melengking. Sepertinya berasal dari pinggir jalan. Mereka saling berpandangan, mengirimkan sinyal kebingungan dan rasa penasaran masing-masing. Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya, tidak terlalu peduli. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan.

Setibanya dipinggir jalan, banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul ditengah jalan. Kerumunan itu sangat ramai, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangannya, dengan wajah sarat akan ketidak-percayaan. Dari sana, perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak. Entahlah, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi diantara kerumunan orang-orang disana.

"Ada kecelakaan!" seorang mahasiswa yang diketahui bernama Kim Jinhwan berseru pada temannya yang bertanya. "Tabrak lari," tambahnya, yang tidak disengaja terdengar oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tertabrak?" tanya Sehun pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Jinhwan menoleh kearah _sunbae_ -nya, " A-aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, disana ada dua orang yang tertabrak."

Sehun tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu. dia menengok kearah Chanyeol yang memandangi sebuah cup eskrim rasa stroberi yang tergeletak diantara ceceran darah yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sehun bisa melihat kerutan didahi Chanyeol, dan raut wajahnya yang sukar ditebak.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah kerumunan, menerobos orang-orang tersebut tanpa mempedulikan seruan-seruan kesal orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Chanyeol tidak ingin firasatnya ini menjadi kenyataan. Tidak! Yang disana itu tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu pasti hanya menjatuhkan cup eskrim-nya secara tidak sengaja dijalan. Dan ceceran darah yang dijalan, bukanlah darahnya.

Chanyeol tidak mau mempercayai itu, tetapi dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Karna sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya berdetak tidak menentu, menghantarkan rasa-rasa tidak menyenangkan yang membuat Chanyeol gusar.

Saat manik matanya melihat pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah, saat itu pula tubuh Chanyeol seperti terhantam sesuatu yang keras—membuat kesadaran menamparnya dengan telak. Dia mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka bibirnya, meraup oksigen dengan nafas terputus-putus. Persetan! Chanyeol mendorong bahu dua orang yang menghalanginya dengan kasar. Yang disana itu adalah kekasihnya! Brengsek, Chanyeol tidak mau mempercayainya sama-sekali. Dia berharap bukanlah sosok manis Baekhyun yang tergeletak disana. _tidak!_ Disana bukanlah Baekhyun yang tengah merintih merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya saat dirinya sudah berlutut disamping tubuh Baekhyun.

"B-Baekkie.." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah pipi Baekhyun yang sudah dilumuri darah, dan Chanyeol merasa matanya memanas saat itu juga. "Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol tidak bisa mengekspresikan lebih banyak dirinya saat ini. Dia terlalu terkejut dan…kesal. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyebabkan kekasihnya seperti ini.

Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletuk mengerikan, disertai geramannya yang seperti binatang buas. "Apa kalian akan menonton saja seperti orang idiot? PANGGILKAN AMBULANS SIALAN!" dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang tengah melihatnya segera meraih ponsel masing-masing.

Mendengar auman mengerikan Chanyeol, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menerobos kerumunan itu. ada yang tidak beres disini, Chanyeol tidak pernah kedengaran semarah itu. pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hingga menjadi singa kelaparan seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ , ada ap—"

Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya ketika onyx kelamnya menangkap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berlutut disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah menutup matanya. Sehun terkejut bukan main. Jadi..korban tabrak lari itu ternyata Baekhyun? Pantas saja Chanyeol semurka itu. dia pasti sangat _shock_ melihat tubuh kekasihnya sudah tergeletak dijalan dengan lumuran darah segar dimana-mana. Sehun memejamkan matanya, tidak kuasa melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lalu yang siapa korban tabrak lari yang _satunya_?

Sehun kembali membuka matanya, dan melihat kearah seseorang mahasiswa berpipi _chubby_ yang tengah menangis disebelah tubuh tak berdaya yang tak jauh dari tubuh Baekhyun. Perasaan tidak enak menyergap Sehun kala menyadari mahasiswa yang tengah menangis itu adalah Minseok—teman baik Luhan. siapa kiranya orang yang ditangisi oleh Minseok dengan sebegitu kencangnya? Tidak mungkin Luhan 'kan? Karna setahu Sehun, jam ini adalah jam masuk Luhan. jadi tidak mungkin pemuda manis itu berkeliaran disekitar kampus, bahkan sampai tertabrak.

Ya, tidak mungkin.

"Luhan… bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulans akan sampai.."

 _Tidak!_

Sehun pasti salah dengar.

Ini pasti efek kebisingan disekitarnya juga kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol, hingga Sehun berhalusinasi.'

"Jongdae, Luhan—"

"Sstt, tenanglah, sayang. Luhan akan baik-baik saja, okay?"

Dan Sehun merasa dirinya baru saja terhempas dari atas jurang kedasar bebatuan yang padat, ketika melihat seseorang dipelukan Minseok yang sudah bermandikan darah. Dia memang tidak bisa mengenalinya dengan baik, tetapi Sehun begitu mengenali wajah seseorang itu yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu tertangkap lensa kameranya.

Dia Luhan.

Detik itu juga, Sehun merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo terduduk dipinggir jalan seraya meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. Kebiasaannya jika sedang panik. Jika saja Ia tidak mengikuti Luhan dan membisikan kalau Sehun sedang menyukainya; walau itu mustahil untuk didengar Luhan; Baekhyun tidak akan melihatnya, dan terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini. Agak kaget juga saat Baekhyun ternyata bisa melihatnya tadi, Kyungsoo hendak menanyakan hal itu pada pemuda bermata sipit itu tetapi diurungkan karna Baekhyun memandangnya dengan sangat ketakutan. Kyungsoo rasa, dia tidak semenyeramkan itu.

Tetapi yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah gelisah adalah, saat Ia melihat jiwa Baekhyun dan jiwa Luhan melayang-layang— _dia sempat mengira, dua pemuda_ _manis itu sudah meninggal_ —tetapi yang ada, kedua jiwa itu masuk kedalam jasad tubuh yang berbeda. Jiwa Baekhyun masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan, dan begitupula merasa ini semua karna ulahnya, dia salah menyebutkan nama mereka saat sedang panik tadi. dia menukar nama keduanya, asal kalian tahu saja—Kyungsoo bukan penghafal nama yang baik.

Dan yang Kyungsoo takutkan adalah…

…Jiwa mereka yang tertukar.

Karna semenjak dirinya menjadi hantu, apapun yang diucapkannya dalam keadaan panik dan genting—akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Istilah kuno-nya mungkin, si pahit lidah. Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau hidup seseorang menjadi kacau karnanya. Sekarang, apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana ini?"

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan hantu manis itu, ada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mendengus kecil, "Hantu bodoh!"

* * *

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

* * *

Entah ini masuk kekategori fantasy, horror, atau supranatural—Idk, I'm just publish this one. Karna udah lumutan dilaptop, jadi apa salahnya kalo dipublish. Siapa tau ada yang suka ;3 _last_ , jangan malu-malu buat berkomentar. Orang malu banyak tersesatnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **Tittle :**_ **Luhan or Baekhyun?**

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy/Lil'bit humor_

 _ **Pairing :**_ Hunhan-Chanbaek/—slight!Kaisoo

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _all character is'nt mine. All fiction?_ _ **Sure, is mine.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU!/Yaoi/Slash/OOC/typos/diksi asal-asalan/Shou-ai /Fantasi langit (—ketinggian)_

…

 **Chapter 2 : Switch-soul**

 **Seoul Hospital, 19:06 PM.**

Chanyeol menopang dagunya diantara lipatan tangannya, memandangi wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas. _Yeah_ , saking pulasnya sudah hampir seminggu ini dia belum terbangun. Sejak kecelakaan seminggu lalu, Baekhyun segera dilarikan ke Seoul Hospital. Dokter yang menangani kekasihnya itu mengatakan jika luka-luka ditubuh Baekhyun tidak terlalu parah, namun bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dijalan menjadi sebuah masalah besar. Itulah penyebab koma-nya Baekhyun hingga saat ini. Chanyeol hampir frustasi setiap kali melihat kekasih mungilnya itu belum juga membuka matanya, namun kedatangan nyonya Byun yang selalu menyemangatinya disini membuat Chanyeol sedikit demi-sedikit tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup." Celetuk Sehun yang berada diatas sofa seraya memakan apel merah milik Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan.

"Kau juga." Balas Chanyeol, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Wajahku 'kan memang seperti ini."

"Lebih parah, Sehun. bercerminlah!" Chanyeol mendengus malas. Memangnya dia tidak tahu penyebab wajah Sehun lebih pucat dari biasanya? Temannya itu seperti mayat berjalan saat mengetahui ternyata Luhan-lah korban tabrak lari kedua dari kecelakaan minggu lalu. Bahkan Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Luhan seharian disaat Minseok ataupun Jongdae masuk jam kuliah _. omong-omong_ soal Luhan, pemuda manis itu juga belum membuka matanya seminggu ini. Dia juga mengalami koma. Entah apa penyebabnya, Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bangunlah, Baek. aku merindukanmu.." tangan besar Chanyeol menelusuri dahi Baekhyun, mengais helaian poni rambut yang menutupi dahinya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengataimu cerewet lagi setelah ini." Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu saat mengingat penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun merajuk karna dikatai cerewet olehnya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu diantara kalian," Sehun bangkit dari duduk malasnya. "Aku akan menemani Luhan."

"Ya, jangan mencuri ciuman dari orang yang koma _lagi_ , Sehun."

Sehun melotot dengan _horror_. "K—kau, bagaimana…?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, ekspresi yang baru ditujunkannya lagi setelah seminggu ini hanya termangu seperti orang tidak punya semangat hidup. "Hehehe, seharusnya kau menutup pintu saat ingin _melakukannya_ , Sehun."

Dan Chanyeol mengerang saat buah apel yang sudah digigit mendarat mulus didahinya. Pelakunya adalah Sehun, yang kini sudah keluar dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Breng—Oh sial, aku lupa jika tidak boleh mengumpat didepanmu." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun seraya mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang agak memerah. Baekhyun memang sangat tidak menyukai jika dirinya mengumpat dan merutuk dengan kata-kata kasar. Sial sekali Sehun itu, dia anarkis sekali jika sedang merasa malu. Lalu, pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Aku juga sering mencuri kecupan dari orang yang sedang koma. Bukankah begitu, Baek?"

…

… **..**

… **.**

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang rawat-inap milik Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang Baekhyun. Telinganya masih memerah, sial, kenapa Chanyeol tahu kalau dirinya sering mencuri-curi kecupan pada Luhan? pasti si telinga lebar itu mengintip. Chanyeol adalah tipikal teman yang harus selalu tahu **apapun** yang dilakukan oleh temannya sendiri.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa dua orang yang berada diruang Luhan, setelah menutup pintu ruang rawat tersebut. Jongdae dan Minseok, dua orang itu memang rajin sekali datang kesini untuk menemani Luhan yang juga belum sadar dari koma-nya. Kalau Minseok, memang ikhlas menemani Luhan—karna dia sahabat baiknya, maka Jongdae menemani Luhan hanya karena ingin berdekatan selalu dengan kekasihnya.

"Hai, Sehun. bagaimana keadaan kekasih temanmu itu?" tanya Minseok dengan ramah, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun? Dokter bilang dia mulai ada perkembangan, mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan segera sadar." Sehun bisa melihat raut murung pemuda bertubuh pendek itu.

"Beruntung sekali. Luhan masih belum menunjukan perkembangan. Aku sudah sangat kesepian di flat,"

"Aku bisa menginap diflatmu lagi, _hyung_. Kau tidak akan kesepian jika ada aku." Jongdae melebarkan cengirannya yang Sehun yakin bukanlah sebuah cengiran baik-baik. Dilihat dari segi manapun, anak itu tampaknya sedang mengharapkan _sesuatu_ dari kekasihnya.

"Akan kutendang kau keluar, Jongdae." Desis Minseok. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepala kotakmu itu?" Minseok menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Jongdae dengan tidak sopan, membuat pemuda itu memberengut kesal.

Sehun terkekeh melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih didepannya. Dia memilih duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan disamping ranjang rawat milik Luhan. memandangi wajah tirus lelaki manis itu, mengalami koma selama seminggu pasti membuat berat badan Luhan turun. Memikirkan hal itu, perasaan Sehun menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Beginikah rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai terbaring lemah? Pantas saja Chanyeol selalu _uring-uringan_. Jangankan Chanyeol yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun dengan Baekhyun, Sehun saja yang baru mengenal Luhan akhir-akhir ini merasa sedih melihat orang yang disukainya itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan hati-hati. Terasa sangat dingin dan lembut. Ini adalah kegiatan yang rutin Ia lakukan selama menemani Luhan. rasanya tangannya gatal jika tidak menyentuh wajah Luhan. lihatlah, dia bahkan masih terlihat manis walau dalam keadaan koma sekalipun.

"Ehm, Sehun, kau mau menemani Luhan lagi malam ini?" suara Minseok menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk dengan cepat, menemani Luhan semalaman adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang terpejam tenang,dan bisa menggenggam tangannya semalaman—itulah adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Sehun.

"Ya, kau pulanglah. Minta temani saja pada Jongdae jika kau kesepian di flatmu." Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Minseok perlahan-lahan memerah. Dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan mengacungkan ibu-jarinya pada Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Minseok, pada akhirnya. Jongdae terlihat paling senang disini mendengar keputusan dari kekasihnya. Kedua orang itu berbalik, hendak keluar dari ruang inap. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, Minseok kembali menatap Sehun. membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa ada yang ingin dia sampaikan?

Minseok melebarkan senyum polosnya, "Sehun, Luhan paling tidak suka wajahnya dikecupi saat sedang tertidur."

"Oh _shit_!"

…

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Rasa pening langsung menyergapnya, membuat dahinya mengernyit. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar menyebabkan pandangannya memburam. Yang pertama tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sebuah lampu terang ditengah-tengah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih gading. Ada dimana dia sekarang? tidak mungkin dikamarnya, karna Luhan ingat cat dinding kamarnya adalah berwarna biru cerah bukan putih gading. Dan dia juga merasakan hidung serta mulutnya tertutup sesuatu, membuatnya merasa udara dingin berlomba-lomba memasuki indera pernafasannya. Luhan menyadari jika saat ini Ia berada di Rumah Sakit. Terbukti dari alat-alat kedokteran yang Luhan tidak diketahui berada disamping tubuhnya.

Luhan menoleh ke sisi kanannya dengan perlahan, dan mendapati seseorang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara tangan orang itu dan juga tangannya. Rambut coklat gelapnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Luhan tidak mengenali siapa orang ini. Tampaknya dia sedang tertidur, terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang teratur—yang secara tidak sengaja membelai lembut tangan Luhan yang digenggam orang tersebut.

"Baek.."

Luhan mendengar gumaman lirih yang berasal dari seseorang disampingnya. Orang itu perlahan-lahan mendongakan kepalanya.

Dan Luhan kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah rupawan milik lelaki itu yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata _almond shape_ -nya. Siapa lelaki ini? Luhan seperti pernah melihatnya. tetapi dia terlalu pusing untuk mengingatnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam saat seseorang didepannya memandangnya dengan mata membola. Sarat akan ketidak-percayaan dan keterkejutan.

"BAEKKIE?!"

Luhan berjengit kaget saat lelaki dihadapannya berseru dengan suara beratnya juga bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan.. siapa itu _Baekkie_?

"Ya Tuhan, kau sudah sadar?" Luhan hanya bisa terdiam bingung, ketika kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh kedua tangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tampak sibuk menekan-nekan tombol hijau disamping alat kedokteran, sepertinya itu tombol pemanggil perawat.

"Syukurlah, Baek. Aku sangat senang melihatmu sudah membuka mata." Kali ini mata Luhan yang membola, saat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu mengecupi dahinya berkali-kali dengan sebuah senyuman kelegaan. Hey, apa-apaan ini? Berani sekali dia mengecupnya! Luhan memandangnya dengan tidak suka, hendak mengutarakan kekesalannya, tetapi penutup oksigen dimulutnya membuatnya susah bicara.

"Ada apa? kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Lelaki dihadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, membuat Luhan bertambah kebingungan. Siapa sebenarnya sosok didepannya ini? Dia seolah-olah seperti sudah lama mengenal Luhan. padahal Luhan tidak mengenal sama-sekali orang ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu selama dia di Rumah sakit?

Luhan bernafas dengan lega saat penutup oksigen dimulutnya dilepaskan. "Siapa kau?" dan tercetuslah sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan sejak awal. Tetapi Luhan merasa aneh mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ada yang janggal.

Chanyeol— _lelaki itu_ —mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam, " _Siapa kau?_ Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Baek?"

" _ **Kau.**_ Siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku Chanyeol, kekasihmu. Kau tidak mengalami amnesia, sayang."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. _Apa_? Kekasih? mengenal dirinya saja tidak, apalagi menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Luhan mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, apa jangan-jangan lelaki didepannya ini adalah pasien sakit jiwa? Tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, dia kelihatan normal-normal saja. Dan lagipula terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang yang sakit jiwa— _aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan, fokuslah!_

"Baekkie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir melihat keterdiaman lelaki mungil didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Luhan, spontan.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, dan kau mengalami koma selama seminggu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Luhan merasa kepalanya bertambah pusing. Dia mengingat kecelakaan itu, dimana penyebabnya adalah dirinya dan seorang pemuda mungil berdiri ditengah jalan ketika hendak menyebrang. Pemuda itu yang mengatakan jika ada hantu disebelah dirinya, dan Luhan ingin bertanya kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu—karna Luhan tidak melihat apapun disisinya. Setelah itu sebuah mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kecelakaan pun tak bisa dihindari. Luhan heran, mengapa bukan Minseok yang menemaninya? Kenapa malah oranga asing ini yang berada disisinya?

"Baekkie?"

Luhan memandang mata jernih lelaki dihadapannya, "Aku bukan Baekkie. Namaku, Luhan."

Chanyeol sontak tertawa membuat Luhan memandangnya bingung. "Baek, lupakan saja semua perkataanku tentang kau yang harus mencontoh Luhan. aku hanya bergurau, aku menyukai kepribadianmu apa-adanya." Dan lalu tersenyum lembut membuat wajah Luhan perlahan-lahan memanas.

"Aku memang Luhan." tegas Luhan, meyakinkan.

"Kau _Byun Baekhyun_ , sayang. bukan Luhan." Chanyeol dengan sabar menjelaskan. "Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku."

Dan dari sini Luhan mulai curiga ada sebuah kejanggalan.

"Umm, C-chanyeol." panggil Luhan ragu-ragu, takut salah mengucapkan nama orang didepannya. "Apa ada cermin?"

"Tidak ada, tetapi kau bisa gunakan ponselku untuk bercermin." Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan— _yang dia anggap sebagai Baekhyun_ —tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Karna kekasihnya itu memang senang sekali bercermin, agar bisa melihat penampilannya. "Tenang saja, kau tetap manis walau sedang sakit sekalian, Baek."

Luhan segera menerima ponsel itu dan mengarahkan ke hadapan wajahnya. Dan matanya langsung membelalak melihat pantulan wajahnya disana bukanlah wajahnya yang biasa.

Dimana mata bundar rusanya? Kenapa menjadi sipit seperti ini? Dan, ada apa dengan rambut coklat-madunya yang menjadi coklat-keemasan seperti ini?

Dan saat itu Luhan barulah sadar jika pantulan wajah didepannya adalah wajah milik pemuda mungil yang berteriak-teriak padanya bahwa ada hantu disisi tubuhnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri agar tidak pingsan setelah itu.

"Ya! Baek! Astaga, kenapa kau malah pingsan?!"

… **.**

…

… **.**

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan _name-tag;_ Kim Jongin di almamater coklat gelap-nya itu tengah menikmati tidur siangnya dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang halaman kampusnya. Sebuah komik bersampul tokoh animasi jepang terkenal menutupi wajahnya, sementara punggung tegapnya bersandar pada batang pohon. Helaian surai kelamnya bergerak-gerak tertiup belaian angin. Tetapi sebuah suara halus mengusik ketenangan tidur siang-nya yang berharga ini.

"Ini sudah hari kedelapan, tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, _ugh_."

Jongin berusaha mengabaikan suara gerutuan-gerutuan didekatnya. Matanya masih terasa sepat, dan dia sangat membutuhkan tidur siang ini. Jongin tidak mau kantung matanya bertambah tebal, karna itu sangat tidak sedap untuk dipandang.

"Aku merasa bersalah sekali pada dua orang itu."

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa diam begini saja."

" _Ugh_ , ayolah Kyungsoo.. berpikir! berpikir!"

Jongin menggeram, sejurus kemudian membanting komik _one piece_ yang berada diwajahnya. "Oh sial! Bisakah kau diam hah?!" —dan memandang pemuda mungil yang terduduk tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan sebal. tak tahukah dia kalau Jongin sangat tidak menyukai saat waktu tertidurnya diganggu?

Pemuda itu balas memandangnya dengan mata burung-hantunya yang melebar, dan saat itu pula Jongin menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau—kau bisa, astaga! Kau bisa _melihatku_?"

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda bermata bulat itu melayang, mendekat kearahnya. Membuat Jongin harus menjaga jarak padanya, percayalah, aura dingin yang dikeluarkan sosok itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sekarang Jongin harus menyesali perbuatannya kala sosok didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Kau bisa melihatku 'kan?" tanyanya, penuh harap.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Inilah kekurangan terbesar dalam hidupnya, bisa melihat apapun yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat. Mungkin orang awam mengatakan apa yang dimiliki Jongin adalah kelebihan, tetapi menurutnya itu adalah sebuah kesialan-kekurangan-nasib buruk dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kesialan. Bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata seperti hantu adalah hal yang amat-sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dimana hari-harinya yang selalu terganggu oleh _mereka_ yang balas memandangnya lalu meminta pertolongan padanya. Hantu-hantu itu memang menyusahkan, mereka selalu memanfatkan orang yang bisa melihatnya dengan alasan; mereka sudah mati, dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri;

Maka dari itu, Jongin selalu menutup mata dan telinganya kala melihat sosok makhluk halus disekitarnya. Dan juga, inilah alasannya mengapa selalu tertidur siang dibelakang halaman sekolah. Karna saat malam hari, dia tidak pernah bisa tertidur karna banyak sosok hantu berkeliaran di Apartemen miliknya.

Dan sekarang… dia harus berdekatan dengan sesosok hantu yang Jongin sering lihat didepan kampus? Oh sial sekali nasibnya.

"Hey?"

Jongin menggeram gusar melihat tangan pucat yang terkibas-kibas didepan wajahnya. "Ya, aku bisa melihatmu." Jawabnya datar. Dan pandangan Jongin bertambah sangat datar kala sosok hantu didepannya membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dengan senyuman lebar terhias diwajahnya.

 _Manis—damnit! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_ –pikir Jongin _._

"Akhirnya, akhirnyaaa!"

Jongin memutar bola-matanya jengah melihat hantu bermata bulat didepannya berekspresi berlebihan. Kenapa dia sangat ceria? Jongin baru pertama kali melihat ada sesosok hantu yang memiliki kepribadian periang seperti ini.

"Dan, jangan menggangguku. Pergi!" ujar Jongin dengan _gesture_ tangan mengusir. Oh ayolah, ini tempatnya untuk tidur siang.

"Kenapa?" Sosok pucat itu bertanya dengan lugu.

"Karna aku ingin tidur! Aku tidak bisa tertidur jika kau terus berceloteh disampingku." geram Jongin.

"Tapi aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melihat dan mendengarku, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya kembali, "Aku tidak bicara dengan hantu."

Kyungsoo— _hantu itu_ — memberengutkan wajahnya, sebal. entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kata ' _hantu_ ' yang ditujukan untuknya, walaupun jelas-jelas dia bukan seorang manusia lagi saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun." Ucap Kyungsoo, tanpa menyerah.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, dan kembali melayang pada alam mimpi. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Dia sering melihatnya berjalan kesana-kemari disekitar kampus dengan wajah lelah. Agak heran juga, kenapa pemuda ini selalu terlihat tidak bersemangat?

Semakin lama, Kyungsoo perhatikan. Lelaki didepannya memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan garis tegas disekitar rahangnya. Dia juga memiliki bibir tebal yang mempesona. Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis, karna tidak bisa menjauhkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari lelaki ini.

Pandangannya terjatuh pada _name-tag_ disisi kanan almamater milik pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini.

Kyungsoo lantas bergumam sangat pelan, "Kim Jongin _, tampan_."

… **.**

Luhan tidak tahu kejadian aneh macam apa ini. Sehari sudah terlewati dengan dirinya yang masih meyakinkan diri kalau ini semua adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, karna dirinya yang berada didalam tubuh orang lain. Luhan yakin seratus persen, jika dirinya tidak mengalami amnesia sama sekali. Dia mengingat semuanya; seluk-beluk keluarganya, kenangan masa kecilnya, dan semuanya; tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba fisik dan rupanya berubah? Luhan tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Memangnya apa lagi yang Luhan rasakan saat bangun dari koma-nya dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya sudah berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat?

Ini tahun 2016— _Demi Tuhan!_ Mengapa masih ada saja kejadian _fantasy_ seperti ini? Luhan pusing, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya yang bisa Ia lakukan adalah memerankan peran 'Baekhyun' untuk sementara. Dan solusi untuk semua ini akan dia pikirkan nanti—itupun jika Luhan bisa memecahkannya.

"Baekkie, _Aaaa_ ~"

Luhan— _yang berada dalam tubuh Baekhyun_ —membuka bibirnya dengan patuh saat Chanyeol mengarahkan sesendok sup kentang kearahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol mengembang. Satu hari mengenal Chanyeol, membuat Luhan tahu kalau pria tinggi didepannya ini adalah kekasih yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Chanyeol tanpa bosan terus menemaninya setiap saat, melayaninya dengan telaten dan juga menceritakan apapun untuk menghiburnya. Seandainya dia tahu kalau yang didalam tubuh kekasihnya adalah orang lain, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan bersikap sebaik ini.

Luhan jadi tidak enak hati. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya, tetapi Chanyeol terus menganggapnya sedang bergurau. _Yeah_ , siapapun yang mendengarnya mungkin akan berpikiran sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Besok kau bisa pulang, Dokter sudah mengizinkanmu. Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, "Mm-hm." baguslah jika besok dia sudah bisa pulang, Luhan akan mencari tahu penyebab semua ini. Agar masalah ini cepat berakhir.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, penuh kelembutan. "Aku senang kau sudah sadar dari koma-mu, Baek." ucapnya dengan suara yang rendah. Luhan hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Oh, dia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Dia bukan kekasihnya! Ini terlalu— _asdfdgsjakhjd,_ Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Dan mata Luhan membulat ketika Chanyeol menarik dagunya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Apa yang dia akan lakukan? Luhan tidak mau ini berakhir seperti drama-drama romansa yang sering Jongdae tonton.

Nafas mereka bertabrakan, dan jantung Luhan mulai berdetak marathon. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian disertai senyuman tulus, wajah Luhan memanas karnanya. Sial, Luhan belum pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini—jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka sudah _hampir_ bertemu— dan semuanya terkacaukan oleh kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat Luhan melotot kaget dan segera mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"O-ow, aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat, ya?" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, dan mendapat balasan geraman mengerikan dari Chanyeol; dia tidak suka acara bermesra-mesraannya dengan 'Baekhyun' diganggu.

" _Sangat_ , tidak tepat." ketus Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh canggung, "Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Baekhyun _hyung_ yang manis ini."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencubit pipinya. Luhan tentu saja mengingat siapa pemuda ini. Dia yang memotretnya ketika sedang menikmati sarapan dihalaman belakang kampus, dan dia juga pemuda yang Luhan temui sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Yang Luhan kenali sebagai Oh Sehun, pemuda yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Minseok ketika mereka sedang membahas siapa orang yang disukai Luhan.

Tentu saja Luhan membantah keras, dia belum mengenal Oh Sehun. mana mungkin langsung menyukainya begitu saja. Walaupun Luhan sempat terpesona saat melihat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. Siapa yang tidak meleleh saat melihat senyuman Oh Sehun yang sangat langka itu? Tetapi tidak mungkin Luhan menyukainya, bukan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih baik?" Sehun memposisikan duduknya disisi kiri Luhan, sehingga pemuda manis itu dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Dia memang sangat mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Luhan mengangguk, sebagai balasan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini, _hyung_." Sehun berujar sedikit heran.

"Dia masih lemas, Sehun." Chanyeol mendengus jengah. "Jangan paksa kekasihku untuk berbicara banyak denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk malas. "Baik, baik. Cepatlah sembuh _hyung_ , agar kau bisa mendengarkan ceritaku lagi tentang kebodohan-kebodohan kekasihmu itu." Sehun mengacak surai coklat keemasan milik Luhan — _Baekhyun_ — membuat pipi Luhan sedikit memanas. Mengapa Baekhyun sangat beruntung sekali, dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat memperhatikannya. Luhan sedikit iri.

"Jadi, selama ini kalian berdua membicarakanku?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak percaya. "Oh… Baekkie, kau menusukku dari belakang." Imbuhnya mendrama.

"Hahaha—kau harus tahu _hyung_! betapa bersemangatnya Baekhyun _hyung_ saat mendengar kisah-kisah konyolmu,"

"Kau yang menceritakannya, brengsek. Kuhajar kau Oh Sehun!"

Luhan tertawa melihat Chanyeol dengan gemas memukuli punggung Sehun, dan Sehun yang mencoba membalas serangan-serangan Chanyeol.

Beginikah sisi lain dari Oh Sehun? karna dari yang Luhan perhatikan dikampus, Sehun adalah sosok yang sangat dingin dan jarang sekali berbicara pada orang-orang. Dia hanya menampakan raut datarnya dan berbicara seperlunya. Luhan bahkan tidak mempercayai omongan Minseok saat pemuda mungil itu mengatakan kalau Sehun sangat menyukainya dan sering memperhatikannya diam-diam. Sikap dan perlakuan Sehun sangat tidak menunjukan jika dia menyukainya. Luhan hanya sering menangkap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis padanya dan memandangnya sekilas—apakah itu pantas disebut gerak-gerik orang yang tengah menyukai seseorang?

Dan kini, Luhan melihat sisi lain dari Sehun. dia terlihat ceria dan jahil. Dia sepertinya seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan.

Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya saat tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dengan gemas hingga bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baekkie, kenapa kau malah terus memandangi Sehun?" Chanyeol merengek, "Aku cemburu!" tambahnya, kekanakan.

"Cih, bayi besar!" terdengar sahutan Sehun dari belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kau menggemaskan sekali dengan bibir mengerucut seperti ini." Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan wajahnya kesana-kemari, membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan—aku ingin menciummu."

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan melebar.

Oh.

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _Ciuman pertamaku!_

…

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun. Pertama, dia hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan atau dengan gelengan saja—karna biasanya, pemuda bermata sipit itu selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang panjang (Baekhyun itu senang sekali berbicara yang tidak penting). Kedua, Baekhyun bersikap tak wajar saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya—ini yang paling aneh, _menurut Sehun_. Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan balasan Baekhyun sungguh mengejutkan. _Namja_ manis itu mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dengan kasar dan marah-marah tak berarti, terakhir menangis. Demi tuhan, Baekhyun menangis karna Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya?! Tampar saja, Sehun!

Biasanya, Baekhyun akan senang sekali saat kekasih raksaksanya itu mengecupnya atau menciumnya. Bahkan dia akan membalas tak kalah agresifnya. Sehun sangat tahu perilaku Baekhyun yang hanya terlihat polos di _cover_ -nya saja.

"Apa mungkin efek koma?" gumam Sehun, tidak nyambung. Sehun masih mengingat wajah _shock_ Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuknya seraya menangis seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah seorang penjahat kelamin. Sehun hanya bisa berharap pasangan itu kembali akur lagi setelah kejadian mengejutkan ini.

Mata tajam milik pemuda itu kembali beralih pada sosok Luhan yang masih terbaring dihadapannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya, kapan Luhan akan terbangun? Jujur saja, Sehun sangat merindukan senyum manis dan binar indah matanya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, erat. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Lu." monolognya. "Cepat sadarlah, agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya."

Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan seraya memejamkan matanya, dengan lama. Dia ingin meresapi semuanya. Perasaannya sangat nyaman jika sudah dekat dengan Luhan, seperti ada sebuah selimut _silk_ yang membungkus hatinya. Sangat hangat dan lembut. Sehun begitu menyukai orang ini—ah atau mungkin _mencintai_. Karna semakin hari, tahap perasaannya untuk Luhan sangat parah. Semakin lama memandangi wajah Luhan, maka semakin bertambah perasaan-perasaan lain didiri Sehun.

Perasaan ingin memilikinya, itu yang pertama.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah Luhan perbuat padanya hingga membuatnya begitu jatuh semakin _dalam,_ dan _dalam_ kedalam pusaran berwarna-warni pesona Luhan.

"Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa bahasanya terlalu puitis dan berbelit-belit?" gumam Sehun.

"Sehun.."

Sehun tetap memejamkan matanya seraya mengecup dalam-dalam punggung tangan Luhan. dia bisa mendengar suara lirih Luhan, dan Sehun tidak perlu membuka matanya. Karna Sehun tahu, suara itu hanya imajinasinya belaka. Akhir-akhir ini Ia sering memimpikan Luhan yang datang kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, lalu membisikan kata-kata manis yang membuat Sehun tidak mau membuka matanya.

 _Mimpi itu lebih indah dari kenyataan, teman._

"Sehunie,"

Oh, Sehun sangat menyukai panggilan baru Luhan untuknya. Manis sekali.

"S—sehun, kenapa kau mengecupi tanganku?"

"Karna aku— _shit!_ " Sehun refleks mengumpat dan segera membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. _Onyx_ kelamnya langsung bersirobok dengan mata rusa milik Luhan yang sudah terbuka lebar. _Se-sejak kapan dia sudah bangun?!_

Sehun mematung bagai orang kehilangan jalan-pikiran. Dia hanya memandang _shock_ kearah Luhan yang sudah membuka alat pembantu pernafasannya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Hey, dia baru bangun dari koma! Bukan bangun dari tidur siang! Sehun sungguh tidak percaya ini. Dia baru saja meminta agar Luhan tersadar, dan doa-nya langsung terkabul. Apalagi mendengar ucapan pertama yang Luhan keluarkan setelah berhari-hari koma adalah namanya. Sehun senang bukan main. Ternyata Luhan mengingat namanya dengan baik.

"Kenapa hanya ada kau disini?" Luhan bertanya seraya memandang kesegala arah disekitarnya. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Kerutan didahi Sehun muncul dalam-dalam. _Chanyeol_? sejak kapan Luhan mengenal sahabat baiknya itu? dan mengapa bukan Minseok yang Luhan tanyakan? Lalu—oh oke, sepertinya Sehun terlalu banyak ingin tahu.

"Rileks-lah sebentar, Lu. kau baru saja sadar dari komamu, jangan bertanya yang macam-macam dulu." Sehun dengan penuh kehati-hatian membaringkan kembali kepala Luhan diatas bantalnya.

"Aku koma?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Pantas saja tubuhku terasa sangat pegal sekali, berapa lama aku koma?"

"Delapan hari."

"Astaga, lama sekali!"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan bingung. Gaya bicaranya aneh sekali, dan dia sangat ekspresif. Lihat saja sekarang, dia memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan bola mata yang membesar. Lucu sekali untuk Sehun.

"Sehuuun, dimana Chanyeolie?" Luhan bertanya lagi, membuat Sehun harus mengangakan mulutnya (masa bodoh dengan imej _cool_ -nya!) apa itu? _Chanyeollie_? Ewh, menjijikan sekali! Kenapa Luhan harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan manis seperti itu. sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Sehun hampir berteriak frustasi saat mengingat Chanyeol pernah berkata akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasih keduanya, tetapi rasa-rasanya mustahil. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe teman yang suka _menikung_ , dia memiliki kesolidaritasan yang tinggi. Lagipula Sehun yakin seratus persen kalau pernyataan Chanyeol waktu itu hanyalah lelucon saja.

Lalu mengapa Luhan terus menanyakan Chanyeol?!

"Lu, kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun, lemas.

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali, membuat Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menggigit orang yang satu ini. "Kau ini kenapa Sehun? tentu saja karna dia kekasihku, seharusnya dia berada disini disaat aku pertama kali sadar dari koma! Kemana sih _Giant_ itu?"

"Tunggu—apa? _kekasihmu_?"ulang Sehun. semoga saja pendengarannya hanya sebuah kesalahan. Dan panggilan _Giant_ itu—hanya Baekhyun yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan seperti itu.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Kenapa heran sekali _sih_?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengontrol darah panasnya yang akan meledak melalui ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dia memandang Luhan dengan penuh kesabaran. Bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar saat Luhan sadar.

"Luhan," Sehun memberi jeda, dan mendapati ekspresi Luhan yang melotot terkejut;entah karna apa; "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Chanyeol dan mengatakan jika dia adalah kekasihmu?" tanyanya, sedikit geram. _Yeah_ , dia tidak berhak untuk emosi sebenarnya. karna dirinya dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. tetapi apa salahnya cemburu? Memangnya ada hak untuk melarang seseorang cemburu?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Luhan, Sehun?"

"Karna kau memang Luhan, memangnya siapa lagi namamu?" kali ini kebingungan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan makhluk cantik didepannya ini? Apa dia mengalami kerusakan pada bagian otaknya? Mungkin saja _iya_.

"Astaga, Sehun. aku ini Baekhyun!" tegas Luhan. "Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan nama selingkuhan Chanyeol itu!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan kalimat ' _nama selingkuhan Chanyeol'_ , "Darimana pula kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Karna itu memang _aku_ , bodoh!"

 _Fuck._ Luhan mengatainya bodoh! Sehun merasa sakit hati. "Kau itu Luhan! ada apa denganmu? kita bahkan baru berkenalan seminggu yang lalu, dan jelas-jelas kau mengatakan jika namamu adalah Luhan." habislah kesabaran Sehun! dia tidak bisa menoleransi lagi sikap keras-kepala Luhan.

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali terduduk, kali ini dilengkapi dengan mata yang mendelik kesal. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. **BYUN** - **BAEK** - **HYUN!** "

Sehun menggeram dan segera meraih cermin kecil milik Minseok yang tertinggal dimeja nakas. Menyerahkannya kepada Luhan, "Bercermin! Kau itu Luhan, bukan Baekhyun."

Sehun masih bisa mendengar gerutuan _'Malas sekali bercermin dalam penampilan_ _berantakanku yang seperti ini_ ' dari Luhan. sial, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan? kenapa pria cantik itu menjadi seperti _ini_? sikapnya sangat berbeda dari Luhan yang biasanya. Saat ini dia begitu keras-kepala, menyebalkan, dan juga _berbeda._

Dan detik-detik berikutnya Sehun harus menutup telinganya kala Luhan menjerit dengan sebuah jeritan yang amat melengking dan mengganggu telinga.

" _GYAAAAAAAAAA!_ WAJAHKU!"

… **.**

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih disini?!" Jongin mengurut dadanya saat membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok pucat Kyungsoo tengah memandanginya. Siapapun akan terkejut jika baru saja bangun tidur langsung dihadapkan dengan sosok hantu. Walau Kyungsoo tidak menyeramkan sama-sekali— _dia malah terkesan lucu_ , tetapi tetap saja dia hantu 'kan?

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun dari tidurmu." Kyungsoo melebarkan cengiran polosnya membuat Jongin mendengus keras-keras. kuat sekali tekad hantu yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin, malas. Para hantu biasanya akan meminta sebuah bantuan. Mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri (yang biasanya urusan penting ketika dia masih hidup) dan meminta bantuan pada manusia yang bisa melihatnya. dan Jongin sangat membenci itu, membantu sesama manusia saja dia malas—apalagi membantu sesosok hantu yang jelas-jelas orang awam tidak bisa melihat wujudnya. Jongin tidak mau disangka gila seperti Tae Gong Sil didrama Master's Sun.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu." Kyungsoo –lagi-lagi— melebarkan cengiran polosnya.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, acuh. "Aku tidak berteman dengan orang yang sudah mati."

Raut Kyungsoo berubah murung. "Aku _belum_ mati…" gumamnya sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Jongin tidak mendengar gumaman lirih Kyungsoo, dia tengah melirik arloji hitamnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Dia hanya tertidur tiga jam, dan itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Jongin yang malam-malamnya selalu _insomnia_. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi-tegap itu bangkit dari duduknya, seraya membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel disekitar jeans-nya.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kearah sosok hantu bertubuh pendek yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon maple rindang. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sosok itu hanya terdiam. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan? Lagipula Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia sudah mati. Dan Jongin tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang sudah mati.

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, tak peduli. Lalu mulai melangkah menjauh.

Dan Jongin langsung terkesiap saat mendengar sebuah teriakan menggema dari jarak beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"AKU AKAN TERUS MENGGANGGUMU SAMPAI KAU MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU, KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman mempesona yang selama ini sudah jarang diperlihatkannya. _'hantu yang menarik'_ —pikirnya. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

…

 **To be continued—**

…

 **Mulai chapter depan dan seterusnya Baekhyun akan dipanggil Luhan, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jiwa mereka ketuker, inget?**

 **Dan yang nanya ini bakal crack-couple apa ngga, jawabannya… tentuin sendiri. Muahahaha XDD becanda. Ini official couple kok. Tapi karna nanti Baekhyun-Luhan ketuker jiwanya, otomatis Chanyeol lebih banyak punya waktu sama Luhan (yg dia anggep Baekhyun) dan begitupun Sehun yang mau berusaha dapetin Luhan (yang isinya Baekhyun). FF ini gak bakal panjang kok. Paling cuma 10-chapter doang, atau kurang. Disini yg slight Cuma Kaisoo doang, ya. Hunhan sama Chanbaek itu main pairing.**

 _ **Apa hubungannya Jongin sama semua ini**_ **? Nah pasti udah ketebak kan setelah baca chap ini /naik-turunin alis/**

 _ **Kakaknya Kyungsoo siapa**_ **? Nah, kalo yang ini… nanti aja liat dichap berikutnya :D**

 **Kalo masih ada yg bingung/mau ditanyain, tanya aja dikotak review oke? :D daaaan, terimakasih apresiasinya gaesss /love/ see you soon!**


	3. Panic Attack

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **Tittle :**_ **Luhan or Baekhyun?**

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy/Lil'bit humor_

 _ **Pairing :**_ Hunhan-Chanbaek/—slight!Kaisoo

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _all character is'nt mine. All fiction?_ _ **Sure, is mine.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU!/Yaoi/Slash/OOC/typos/diksi asal-asalan/Shou-ai /Fantasi langit (—ketinggian)_

…

 **Chapter 3 : Panic Attack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seraya mengikuti langkah lebar-lebar milik Chanyeol. Tangannya terus digenggam oleh pria itu, dan Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol terlalu senang ketika melihatnya bangun dari koma, dan pria itu begitu antusias untuk membawanya pulang kerumah. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Saat ini dirinya adalah 'Baekhyun', seseorang yang sangat dicintai Park Chanyeol. Luhan sudah lelah menjelaskan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya bukanlah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu keras kepala. Dia hanya menganggap penjelasan serius Luhan hanyalah sebuah candaan.

Mereka tiba di Apartmen nomor 227. Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan kunci ditangannya. Senyuman rupawan masih terpatri diwajahnya, Luhan tidak tega untuk membuat wajah itu meredup hanya karna Ia ingin melarikan diri dari sini untuk mencari dirinya yang asli. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol sudah merawatnya dengan baik—ah tidak, merawat tubuh yang _disinggahi_ Luhan dengan baik, maksudnya.

" _Welcome home_ , sayang." seru Chanyeol dengan riang ketika mereka sudah tiba didalam Apartmen.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi 'tempat tinggalnya'. Apartmen ini cukup luas dan warna hijau muda menjadi dominan disini. Luhan menebak jika seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun tidak menyukai warna yang gelap. Ada ruang _teve_ mungil didekat dapur, disana terlihat _frame_ agak besar yang menampilkan potret dua orang lelaki yang berangkulan dengan senyuman diwajah. Luhan mengenalinya sebagai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _Mereka sepasang kekasih yang sempurna_ —pikirnya. Dan kejadian ini akan menjadi batu kerikil besar dihubungan mereka.

"Kau duduk singgasanamu, dan aku akan membuatkan susu coklat untukmu." Chanyeol menuntunnya menuju sebuah sofa tunggal mungil yang berada diruang _teve_. Luhan tidak bisa menerima perlakuan yang terlalu baik dari orang asing. Ini agak tidak nyaman.

"C—chanyeol!" panggil Luhan, saat pria tinggi itu akan menuju dapur.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol, "Atau membutuhkanku?" cengirnya, jenaka.

Luhan tidak menanggapi itu. "Apa kau—ah maksudku, apa kita… tinggal bersama?" yang Luhan harap jawabannya adalah tidak. Tuhan, dia tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan orang asing. Bayangkan, betapa canggungnya Luhan nanti. Ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang asing, apalagi orang ini menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. Apa setiap malam mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermesraan diatas ranjang? Oh, itu mimpi buruk untuk Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, tampak bingung. "Tentu saja, sayang. Dua tahun kita tinggal satu atap, dan kau mendadak bertanya seperti itu?"

Apa itu artinya dia dan Chanyeol akan bermesraan layaknya dua burung merpati yang tengah dimabuk cinta? Berbagi selimut? Saling memberikan ciuman selamat pagi setiap harinya? Luhan tidak tahu jika nasibnya akan seburuk ini. Jika Chanyeol adalah kekasih aslinya, mungkin Luhan akan senang-senang saja dengan opsi-opsi itu.

"U-uh, koma membuatku lupa beberapa hal." Luhan tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Asal kau tidak lupa padaku saja seperti kemarin."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa saat Chanyeol sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Dia menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang, cukup berlebihan. Kejadian ini sungguh membingungkan dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersama menjadi tertukar jiwanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kecelakaan massal? Apa mereka akan bertukar jiwa ramai-ramai? Astaga, Luhan sungguh pusing memikirkannya. Dia nyaris frustasi. Semalaman terus memikirkan hal ini, dan memikirkan cara agar hidupnya kembali normal seperti dulu. Tapi sayangnya, otak cerdasnya mendadak buntu. Semua ini terlalu mengada-ngada.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Luhan. Dia memandangi potret wajah Baekhyun dimeja nakas dekatnya, memperhatikan wajah manis itu yang kini menjadi wajah _nya_. Apa pemuda itu juga tengah kebingungan saat ini karna tubuhnya yang tertukar?

Mendadak Luhan mendapatkan secercah cahaya menuju jalan keluar. Walau keberhasilannya sangat kecil, tetapi setidaknya Luhan ingin berusaha agar tubuhnya kembali normal seperti semula. Lantas, Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Chanyeol," panggil Luhan ketika melihat punggung tegap pria tinggi itu yang tengah membuatkan segelas susu hangat.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Baek—ah maksudku, dimana Luhan?"

Chanyeol segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan beralih memandang 'kekasihnya' dengan raut aneh. "Baekkie, sudah cukup membicarakan Luhan. semalaman kau terus saja menyebut-nyebut namanya, bahkan mengaku sebagai dirinya. Aku tidak pernah serius saat mengatakan Luhan akan kujadikan simpananku."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mencari Luhan dan ingin melabraknya?" imbuh Chanyeol dengan praduganya. Dia sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main untuk menge _eksekusi_ seseorang yang dekat dengan dirinya. Karna Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun adalah kekasih yang pecemburu berat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan satupun wanita atau pria lain mendekati Chanyeol, walau itu artinya menyentuh Chanyeol hanya dengan ujung jari.

Sementara itu, Luhan sendiri mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Jadi selama ini dirinya sudah dikenal oleh Chanyeol dan kekasihnya?

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan juga sepertiku." Ujar Luhan, dengan bumbu kebohongan. jika dia berhasil menemukan Baekhyun yang tersesat dalam tubuhnya, maka Luhan akan mencari cara selanjutnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tak masuk akal ini bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yakin seratuspersen, pemuda mungil itu juga sama paniknya dengannya.

"Darimana kau tahu jika Luhan kecelakaan? Dan… sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

' _Matilah aku._ ' —ringis Luhan, dalam hati. Dia memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menuntut itu. sial, kondisi seperti ini membuatnya tertekan.

"Sehun yang memberitahuku." Jawab Luhan dengan cepat, "Ya, Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku." Ulangnya. Dalam hati meminta maaf pada Sehun yang Ia jadikan sebagai alasan bodohnya ini.

Chanyeol dengan mudah percaya, terbukti dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ah, anak itu yang memberitahumu. Tidak heran juga, seminggu ini dia selalu sibuk menemani Luhan yang sedang koma."

"Dia menemaninya?" tanya Luhan dengan raut tak percaya. Oh Sehun yang selama ini selalu memandangnya dari jauh, ternyata sangat memperhatikannya. Mendadak Luhan merasa rongga dadanya menyempit, organ didalam sana berdetak tak karuan. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

' _Apa Oh Sehun memang menyukaiku?'_

"Tentu saja, Baek. bukankah sudah kubilang jika anak itu terobsesi sekali pada Luhan?" ujar Chanyeol. Ia menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat kepada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi gembil 'Baekhyun', akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya itu memang sering mengeluh karna berat badannya yang menaik.

"Nah, minumlah. Setelah itu, kau istirahat. Aku akan ke Supermarket untuk membeli buah untukmu."

Luhan menepis sejenak pikirannya tentang Oh Sehun, demi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu teduh dan tulus. Apa semua kekasih didunia ini sebaik Chanyeol? Baekhyun orang yang beruntung karna memiliki kekasih macam Chanyeol, yang Luhan tahu begitu penyabar dan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjang mungil dengan lutut tertekuk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah menangis karna patah hati. Baekhyun memang tengah bersedih, namun kali ini masalahnya lebih rumit dari sekedar patah hati karna cinta. Masalah yang dirinya alami lebih tidak masuk akal dari seekor ikan yang bisa berjalan-jalan didaratan. Terlalu fiktif dan tidak bisa diterima nalar. Jiwa yang tertukar? Hah, lelucon konyol macam apa ini. Baekhyun sempat merasa dia masih koma, dan mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Tapi nyatanya, dari kemarin wajah dan tubuhnya belum juga berubah menjadi 'Byun Baekhyun' yang biasanya. Dia masih menjadi orang lain.

Menjadi Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka diumurnya yang ke-22 tahun akan mengalami kejadian sinting seperti ini. Terlebih tubuh yang disinggahinya sekarang adalah Luhan—seseorang yang seringkali disebut-sebut oleh kekasihnya. Mengingat Chanyeol, kekhawatiran Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dimana kekasih raksaksanya itu? apa masih berada di Rumah Sakit, menemani tubuh— _yang katanya_ —Baekhyun itu? Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa memecahkan kejadian ini sendirian. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa hidup dengan bergantung pada Chanyeol.

"Han, ayo makan siang." Kepala Minseok menyembul dari pintu kamar. Disusul dengan kepala lain yang agak simetris milik Jongdae.

Baekhyun melirik kecil kearah dua orang itu. Minseok sekarang adalah teman satu flat _nya_ , dan itu artinya dia harus berbagi segalanya dengan Minseok—yang notabene orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Baekhyun tidak masalah tinggal satu atap dengan lelaki berparas imut itu, yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah Minseok tidak tahu-menahu soal kepalsuan jiwa yang ada didalam tubuh temannya, Luhan. Bisa saja 'kan Minseok akan mengiranya sebagai seorang penyihir hitam yang telah merenggut raga Luhan? atau yang lebih menyedihkan, Baekhyun akan ditendang keluar dari flat ini.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, _belum_ siap jika itu terjadi. Baekhyun akan memainkan drama sinting ini sampai dia menemukan tubuh aslinya dan kembali pada raganya. Pasti ada kemudahan dibalik kesulitan, Baekhyun meyakini pepatah kuno itu.

"Han, kenapa kau diam saja?" Minseok berjalan menghampirinya bersamaan dengan Jongdae yang masih setia menguntit dibelakangnya layaknya seekor anak itik. "Dari kemarin kau tidak makan. Dokter menyarankanmu agar makan tepat waktu untuk mengembalikan kesehatanmu yang belum pulih."

"Sebenarnya aku lapar, tapi aku sedang menjalani diet sehat. Kau tahu, berat badanku naik akhir-akhir ini."

Minseok dan Jongdae sontak mengerutkan dahi mereka dengan kompak mendengar penuturan 'Luhan'. Bukan itu jawaban yang mereka harapkan. Semenjak bangun dari komanya, Luhan memang agak aneh, menurut Minseok.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik untuk diet?" tanya Minseok. "Bukankah kau ingin menaikan berat badanmu sedikit?"

"Mau sekurus apa lagi, Luhan _hyung_? Kau akan terlihat seperti orang yang menderita gizi buruk jika diet." Adalah perkataan tidak sopan yang keluar dari bibir Jongdae. Minseok dengan senang hati menyiku perut kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun yang belum terbiasa dengan tubuh Luhan itu meringis canggung. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini dia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun, melainkan Lu Han. _Yeah_ , Luhan dengan segala kesempurnaan ditubuhnya. Pinggang ramping, pipi tirus, dan berat tubuh yang pas. Baekhyun menyukainya. Lantas, pemuda manis itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya sendiri dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak memerlukan diet dengan tubuh seperti ini." Ujarnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang!"

Minseok hanya memandangi Luhan yang turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari-lari kecil keluar kamar. Dia terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun dari sakitnya. Bahkan saat kepalanya tak sengaja terbentur pintu pun dia hanya memekik kesal sejenak lalu melanjutkan lari-larinya. Luhan tidak biasanya seperti itu. Apa _mood_ nya sedang bagus? Tapi karna apa?

Minseok meraih pergelangan tangan Jongdae yang hendak berjalan, membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Jongdae, tidakkah kau merasa Luhan aneh?"

Jongdae menggeleng santai, "Tidak. Dia mungkin hanya merindukan makanan, karna seminggu ini tidak ada makanan satupun masuk ke perutnya."

"Ya, mungkin perkataanmu benar." gumam Minseok. Ada keraguan dalam ucapannya barusan.

…

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandang pintu coklat-tua didepannya dengan tatapan _'masuk-tidak-masuk-tidak'_. untuk yang ke-duabelas kalinya, pria berahang tegas itu menurunkan kembali tangannya yang hendak menekan bel didekat pintu. sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sekantung besar buah-buahan yang dibelinya di Supermarket khusus untuk Luhan.

Ya, Luhan.

Dia berada didepan flat Luhan saat ini. Hendak menemui lelaki mungil itu untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. tetapi sepertinya Sehun bukan seorang pejantan pemberani yang langsung terjun ke medan perang tanpa berpikir panjang. Terbukti dari dirinya yang hanya memandangi pintu dengan bimbang, seolah-olah dirinya akan masuk ke dimensi lain jika Ia masuk kesana.

Pada akhirnya, setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, Sehun menekan-nekan bel dihadapannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, semoga Luhan senang melihat kedatangannya. Jujur saja, Sehun sangat canggung setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit kemarin. Saat dirinya dan Luhan berdebat tentang _'Aku ini Byun Baekhyun'_ dan berakhir Luhan pingsan melihat wajahnya sendiri dicermin. Sehun berharap Luhan tidak bersikap aneh lagi seperti kemarin.

Pintu didepannya terbuka, menampilkan wajah ramah Minseok. "Sehun?"

"O-oh, Hai?" sial, kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat canggung seperti ini. Rasanya seperti menemui Ibu Mertua.

Minseok tersenyum, ada sebersit kejahilan dari senyuman itu. "Ingin menemui Luhan?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Tetapi untungnya, Minseok tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan segera mempersilahkannya masuk. "Masuklah, Luhan sedang makan siang didalam."

Sehun masuk kedalam flat sederhana itu. Dia mengekor dibelakang Minseok yang sepertinya melangkah menuju ruang _teve_. Disana, Sehun melihat Luhan tengah mengunyah makanannya seraya menonton televise bersama Jongdae. Dua orang itu sesekali terbahak bersama. Sepertinya mereka tengah menonton acara komedi siang hari. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum amat tipis melihat cara Luhan tertawa. Dia benar-benar… _cantik_. Tidak mungkin bagi Sehun untuk tidak tersedot dalam pesonanya.

"Ehm, Luhan. Lihat siapa yang datang." Minseok berusaha menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan temannya. Tetapi tampaknya, Luhan tidak menggubris hal itu. Dia tetap tertawa bersama Jongdae.

"Luhan?" ulang Minseok. Mengernyit saat temannya itu kembali tak menggubrisnya. Apa Luhan sekarang memiliki masalah pada pendengarannya?

Akhirnya, Jongdae yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya, menepuk bahu mungil Luhan untuk memberitahu siapa yang baru saja datang. Barulah pemuda itu menoleh kearah Minseok dan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul pada Luhan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar disertai senyuman cerah layaknya wajah seorang anak kecil yang tengah bahagia. Sehun merasa senang bukan main melihatnya. sebegitu senangnya kah Luhan dengan kedatangannya?

"Sehunie!"

—Sehun menahan nafasnya secara mendadak kala Luhan berlari kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan memeluknya! Kejadian yang Sehun tidak pernah sangka-sangka terjadi hari ini. Aliran volt berlomba-lomba menyengat tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian jantungnya. Bagian sana menolak untuk diajak tenang. Sehun merasa sesak bukan main. Bukan karna sedih, tetapi karna euphoria yang menggebu-gebu. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak bahagia saat orang yang disukainya memeluk dirinya?

"Akhirnya kau datang! Aku menunggumu, asal kau tahu."

Sehun yang mendadak dikutuk menjadi patung, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Luhan menunggunya? Oh, keberuntungan macam apa lagi ini. Apakah Dewi Fortuna sekarang mulai mencintainya?

Kedua tangan Sehun yang mengambang diudara itu perlahan-lahan menurun, hendak membalas pelukan Luhan. tetapi pemuda manis itu keburu melepaskan dirinya dan memandangnya dengan binar rusa-cantiknya itu. ah, sayang sekali! Padahal Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana tangannya melingkari tubuh ramping Luhan.

Sehun berdehem pelan, berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya menjadi normal lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Dia sempat melirik kearah Minseok dan Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum-senyum jahil itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, walau terkadang kepalaku masih pusing _sih_." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terdapat balutan perban. Sehun tersenyum melihat raut menggemaskannya. Syukurlah, Luhan tidak bersikap canggung padanya. Dia malah terkesan seperti sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu," Sehun mengangkat sekantung buah-buahan ditangannya.

"Wah, terimakasih, Sehunie! Apa didalam sana juga ada stroberi?"

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alinya, "Luhan, seingatku kau sangat membenci stroberi." Ujarnya.

Luhan mendengung seperti seekor lebah sesaat dengan wajah berpikir keras. Sehun masih tetap setia memandanginya tanpa bosan. Apapun ekspresinya, Luhan tetap manis dipandangannya.

"A-ah, benarkah itu?" tukas Luhan dengan wajah lugu. Minseok hanya memandangnya dengan malas.

"Mau aku potongkan?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk riang, secepat kilat menyelipkan lengannya dilengan kekar Sehun. Membawanya kearah dapur. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menahan nafasnya tiba-tiba, perlakuan Luhan sungguh mengejutkan. Apa ini sikap asli Luhan? setahu Sehun, lelaki manis ini pemalu sekali. Ah tapi apa pedulinya, dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini Sehun tidak perlu mengatur strategi untuk mendekatinya. Tapi ini terlalu… dekat. Sehun merasa agak aneh.

Sementara diruang teve, Jongdae dan Minseok memandangi punggung dua orang itu yang menjauh. Oke, ini mulai agak tidak wajar. Pertama, Luhan memeluk Sehun tanpa tahu malu dan sekarang anak itu menggelayut manja dilengan Sehun dan membawanya kedapur tanpa canggung sama sekali. Ini aneh sekali bagi Minseok yang sudah bersahabat dengan Luhan selama bertahun-tahun. Sejak kapan Luhan menjadi tidak tahu malu seperti itu? terlebih ini kepada Sehun, orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Sepertinya Luhan _hyung_ benar-benar sudah terjerat pesona Sehun." gumam Jongdae.

"Kalaupun dia menyukai Sehun, dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu. setidaknya, pipi Luhan akan memerah dan dia akan menunduk."

Jongdae merangkul bahu mungil kekasihnya dengan sok asyik, "Setiap orang bisa berbeda jika didepan orang yang disukainya. Bukan begitu, kekasihku yang manis?"

Minseok memutar bola-matanya, jengah. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Tuan sok pintar."

Jongdae terbahak, rasanya ingin menggigiti pipi Minseok. Dia bertambah menggemaskan jika sedang sebal.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk bisa menggigit pipiku, Jongdae."

Jongdae bertambah terbahak mendengarnya. Oh, ini kesialannya memiliki kekasih seperti Minseok adalah dia selalu bisa menebak jalan pikirannya dengan pas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku senang keadaanmu sudah membaik." Ujar Sehun seraya memandangi makhluk manis didepannya yang tengah sibuk memakan satu per-satu potongan buah. Ini lebih dari yang Sehun harapkan, dia tak pernah menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan Luhan dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Sehun kira, sampai kapanpun Ia akan sulit mendekati pemuda bermata _doe_ itu, tapi nyatanya, Luhan juga sangat _welcome_ padanya. Bukan bermaksud percaya diri berlebihan, tetapi Sehun sudah bisa menangkap ada jalan cerah untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan lebih mudah.

Luhan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan rapi giginya yang putih, "Aku juga senang sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka bau disana. apalagi makanannya _. Ewh_. Koki disana pasti tidak tahu apa itu garam dan pedas."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia baru tahu jika Luhan banyak bicara seperti ini. Interaksi mereka menjadi menyenangkan dan hidup.

"Sehun."

Sehun memandang Luhan penuh atensi, "Ada apa?" wajah si manis itu mendadak saja khawatir, membuat Sehun ikut-ikutan khawatir karnanya.

"Chanyeol," Luhan bergumam. "Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

Sehun nyaris mendorong meja didepannya dan langsung pergi keluar ketika Luhan kembali menanyakan teman jangkungnya itu. Namun, dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Sehun itu seorang pencemburu akut. Hanya mendengar Luhan bertanya tentang Chanyeol saja sudah cukup membuatnya nyaris menggeram.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol—lagi?" tanya Sehun. Dia ingin tahu apa sebabnya dan darimana Luhan mengenal Chanyeol. Sehun butuh penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

Sehun mendapati Luhan menunduk sesaat, bibirnya tiba-tiba saja terkatup. Mata rusanya hanya fokus pada potongan buah ditangannya. Sehun menebak, pemuda manis itu tengah berpikir. Tetapi apa yang dipikirkannya hingga Ia terdiam seperti itu?

"E-ehm, maksudku, aku menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya. Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan, kembali mendongakan kepalanya.

Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, "Baekhyun? Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya, kami saling mengenal. Memang tidak terlalu akrab _sih_ , tapi setidaknya aku mengenal Baekhyun. Dia tampan, menyenangkan, juga keren! Aku mengaguminya!" Luhan berujar terlalu _excited_ , hingga Sehun melupakan kebingungannya.

"Tampan?" Sehun sontak terbahak mendengar penuturan Luhan, membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Mungkin yang kau maksud itu bukan Byun Baekhyun kekasih temanku, tetapi Baekhyun yang lain. Karna setahuku, Baekhyun _hyung_ itu tidak tampan sama-sekali. Dia cantik," jawab Sehun dengan nada geli. Luhan itu lucu sekali, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan semua itu? Chanyeol saja yang notabene kekasihnya memprotes keras kalau Baekhyun itu tampan. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Baekhyun itu cenderung manis dan cantik. Para gadis bahkan akan menangis karna tidak bisa menyaingi kecantikan alami pemuda itu.

Sehun mendapat pukulan dilengan atas perkataannya barusan. Ia refleks mengaduh sakit dan mendapati Luhan —si pelaku pemukulan— tengah menekuk wajahnya. Sakit juga ternyata pukulan tangan Luhan, Sehun harus mengelus-ngelus lengannya untuk itu.

"Baekhyun itu tampan, bukan cantik!"

"Kenapa kau yang marah, hm?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata terfokus pada bibir ranum Luhan yang tengah mengerut lucu. Entah kenapa, objek disana terasa menarik dimatanya. Itu terlihat seperti godaan besar untuknya. Andai saja dia diizinkan untuk merasakan bibir itu, Ia pasti akan senang sekali.

"Karna aku temannya. Ah sudahlah, bagaimana keadannya sekarang? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sehun."

"Keadaannya sudah membaik. Dia sudah dibawa pulang oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat senang, sampai-sampai aku dilupakannya." Jawab Sehun dengan jujur. Yah, sahabat jangkungnya itu memang begitu bahagia saat membawa kekasihnya pulang. Dia tidak sedetikpun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Gawat!" Luhan mendadak berseru dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan melempar sembarangan buah ditangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Bisa kita kesana? Kerumah Chanyeol?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bingung (lagi). Luhan mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, mengenggamnya. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan mata memohon, Sehun tidak bisa menggerakan kelopak matanya akan hal itu. Luhan terlalu… manis. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya selalu terdiam seperti orang idiot macam ini?

"Kumohon…"

Sehun menyerah melihat Luhan memohon. Dia tidak bisa lebih lama memandang kedalam binar rusa yang cantik itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangannya yang digenggam oleh pemuda itu, Sehun semakin tidak fokus karnanya. Sial. Dia tidak tahu jika Luhan memiliki kemampuan membuatnya menjadi patung dalam beberapa menit sekali.

"Bisa kau katakan lebih dulu, urusan gawat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Tukas Luhan. "Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan Luh—maksudku, Baekhyun. Jika perkara ini sudah selesai, aku baru memberitahumu."

Kecurigaan mulai menyelinap sedikit kedalam pikiran Sehun. Baekhyun dan Luhan mempunyai urusan, dan itu sepertinya masalah yang serius—jika dilihat dari raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit tegang saat ini. Luhan juga selalu menanyakan Chanyeol. hal ini membuat pikiran buruk Sehun bekerja lebih cepat ketimbang pikiran positifnya. Apa mereka berdua tengah memperebutkan Chanyeol? mendadak pikiran konyol itu terlintas diotak Sehun. yeah, memang agak tidak masuk akal—tetapi siapa yang bisa menebaknya, bukan? Bisa saja Baekhyun dan Luhan memang tengah bersiteru untuk memenangkan hati Chanyeol.

Oh, sialan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hanya karna Luhan lebih menyukai pria itu daripada dirinya. Itu terdengar kekanakan sekali. Tetapi disatu sisi, Sehun tidak yakin dengan pikiran konyolnya itu. Luhan tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol, karna selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan berinteraksi ataupun memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut-denyut pusing sekarang.

…

Baekhyun memandangi Sehun yang mendadak terdiam didepannya. Ada apa dengan anak itu? apa dia tidak mau mengantarnya kerumah Chanyeol—yang juga rumahnya? Sehun sepertinya memang benar-benar possesif terhadap Luhan. jika saat ini dirinya bukan dalam raga Luhan, mungkin Ia sudah menemui Chanyeol daritadi tanpa memohon-mohon pada Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa terima jika Luhan yang sebenarnya tinggal satu atap dengan kekasihnya. Itu mimpi buruk! Bisa-bisa Chanyeol berpindah kelain hati. Walau yang dipenglihatan Chanyeol itu adalah dirinya, tetapi pemuda tinggi itu tidak akan pernah tahu jika didalam tubuhnya adalah Luhan. Bisa saja Chanyeol lebih nyaman dengan sikap Luhan— _Tsk_ , Baekhyun tidak bisa terima ini. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah pertukaran jiwa ini harus cepat-cepat berakhir. Hidupnya akan berantakan jika terus seperti ini.

Membayangkan Chanyeol bermesraan tiap malam dengan Luhan dibalkon Apartmennya, membuat Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana sikap Chanyeol. Pria itu adalah kekasih paling sempurna didunia—menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan melayani orang disayangi dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih-sayang. Apapun akan diberikan pria itu asal kekasihnya bisa tersenyum lagi. Ugh, Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol- **nya** memperhatikan orang lain, terutama Luhan.

"Luhan, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Sehun yang kembali mau berbicara. Sejujurnya, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan nama 'Luhan' yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun nyaris ingin menjawab _'Bukan hanya menyukainya, tetapi_ _ **sangat**_ _mencintainya._ ' Tetapi dia urungkan niat itu sesegera mungkin. Entah bagaimana perasaan Sehun jika Ia mendengar jawaban yang seperti itu. Baekhyun masih ingat jika saat ini dia adalah Luhan—orang yang begitu disukai oleh Sehun. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Sehun hanya karna masalah ini.

"Tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun mendapati Sehun menghembuskan nafas leganya saat itu juga. Oh, dia rasanya ingin tertawa saja. Sehun lucu sekali saat didepan orang yang disukainya. Ini akan jadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Tapi…" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya seirama dengan pergerakan kepalanya yang mendarat dibahu Sehun, juga tangannya yang Ia sengajakan melingkari pinggang pria itu. Dia nyaris terbahak melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun karna tindakannya ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun bisa mati gaya juga didepan seseorang. "Kau mau 'kan mengantarku ke tempat Chanyeol?" —dengan tatapan dan senyuman polos bak anak kucing.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Sehun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah, dan matanya yang tak fokus pada satu arah. Lihatlah itu! Oh Sehun yang selalu berupaya menjadi dingin mendadak menjadi patung karna perlakuan spele seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat telinga Sehun memerah. Padahal jika Baekhyun menggoda Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang asli, anak itu tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini. Tetapi dengan tubuh Luhan, semua kekakuan Sehun hilang dalam sekejap. Ini menyenangkan sekali. Menggoda Sehun akan menjadi hobby-nya mulai saat ini.

"Y—ya, aku akan mengantarmu, nanti malam."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berseru 'Yes!' dalam hati. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. Sial, adakah yang bisa menenangkan jantungnya saat ini?

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dengan aura tidak bersemangatnya melangkah sepanjang koridor dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_ , terkadang matanya menutup menandakan jika pemuda itu kurang tidur, seperti biasanya. Hari ini, Jongin hanya ingin menyelesaikan jam mata kuliahnya dengan cepat dan berkunjung kerumah temannya, Ravi, untuk menumpang tidur disana. Setidaknya, rumah anak itu lebih nyaman ketimbang di tempat tinggalnya. Tetangga sebelahnya baru saja meninggal dunia akibat dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri, dan Jongin tidak mau ambil resiko bertemu hantu gadis yang menangis meraung-raung kearahnya. Jongin paling benci mendengar tangisan hantu. Apalagi yang meninggal karna masalah konyol seperti putus-cinta. Hah, orang-orang yang seperti itu sangat aneh, menurut Jongin. Mereka saling menjalin cinta, berbagi kasih-sayang tetapi pada akhirnya saling membunuh karna salah satu diantara mereka mulai tersakiti. Jongin tidak mau hantu gadis itu memintanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Dia tidak mau ada urusan dengan makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Hei, Kim Jongin!"

—dan Jongin lebih benci saat disapa oleh hantu, seperti ini.

"Astaga! Haruskah kau mengagetkanku?!" Jongin memandang sosok pucat didepannya dengan jengkel. Sosok itu hanya memandangnya dengan tak berdosa. Moodnya semakin memburuk saja dari hari kehari. Tidak bisakah dia mendapat satu hari yang normal saja? Tanpa ada bayang-bayang arwah yang mengganggunya?

Jongin berdecak kala melihat beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya memandangnya dengan aneh, karna menganggapnya berbicara sendiri. Bagus, ada dia akan dikira orang sinting sekarang. Lantas, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melanjutkan jalannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak mempedulikan sosok hantu yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Persetan! Dia sudah biasa diikuti seperti ini.

Jongin menggeram rendah dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Nyatanya dia tidak bisa membiarkan hantu dibelakangnya terus mengikutinya. Aura dingin yang membelai-belai tengkuknya tidak nyaman sekali. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, dan mendapati sosok hantu yang kemarin mengganggu tidur siangnya berdiri didepannya dengan wajah lugu. Apa wajah itu hanya _cover_ saja dibalik wajah aslinya yang hancur?

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Geram Jongin dengan mata menyalang tajam pada hantu didepannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu ataupun membalaskan dendammu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa, atapun dendam pada siapapun. Aku hanya ingin menganggumu agar kau mau berteman denganku. Itu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan apa-adanya.

Jongin mendengus keras-keras. Untungnya disini sepi, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pandangan aneh-aneh orang terhadapnya karna telah berbicara sendirian, padahal kenyataannya ada makhluk tak kasat mata didepannya.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu." tekan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menukikan alisnya dengan jengkel, "Tapi aku akan berusaha."

"Aku tak peduli." Jongin menjawab dengan datar. Berteman dengan makhluk nyata saja Jongin malas, apalagi berteman dengan sesosok hantu—itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sekalipun. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, kali ini hantu itu berjalan tepat disampingnya.

' _Abaikan saja, Jongin. Abaikan saja.'_ —batin Jongin.

"Ah iya, kau belum mengenalku. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo."

Jongin tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, tidak menghiraukan sama-sekali celotehan arwah disampingnya. Dia sempat mendengar nama Do Kyungsoo disebut-sebut di Universitas ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini banyak membicarakan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa salah satu mahasiswa baru dari fakultas Telekomunikasi. Tetapi Jongin tidak terlalu mempedulikannya—atau berusaha tidak mau peduli. Mungkin saja arwah disampingnya ini memang Do Kyungsoo yang sering diperbincangan orang-orang disini. Itulah mengapa hantu ini selalu berada dikampus setiap harinya, Jongin rasa dia mati penasaran—atau memang dia senang mengganggu mahasiswa disini. Bukankah itu memang pekerjaan hantu-hantu?

"Jadi… mengapa kau selalu sendirian? Apa kau tidak punya teman?"

Bukan tidak mempunyai teman, Jongin hanya malas bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia hanya punya dua teman dekat, Ravi dan Taemin. Terakhir kali dia mencoba bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak disini, Ia dikira peramal karna tidak sengaja mengatakan jika ada arwah yang tengah mengikuti salah satu dari mereka. Alhasil, keesokan harinya para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berbondong-bondong menemuinya dan menanyakan hal-hal yang konyol seperti; _'Apa kau tahu siapa jodohku nanti?'_ atau _'Jongin, coba kau ramal garis tanganku ini. Apa aku orang yang beruntung?'_

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku temanmu saja. Aku bisa mendengarkan semua masalahmu dan memberimu solusi. _Hyung_ ku bilang, aku ini orang yang pandai mencari jalan keluar."

Jongin memijat batang hidungnya, pusing. Baru kali ini dia menghadapi sesosok hantu yang banyak bicara. Hantu ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Bisakah kau diam untuk sedetik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan sengit. Kyungsoo langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan patuh. Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum puas dalam hati. Patuh juga hantu ini.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau jadi temanku?"

Mata kiri Jongin berkedut jengkel. "Kenapa kau berbicara lagi?!"

"Kau bilang aku harus diam selama sedetik. Dan satu detik sudah berlalu, apa aku salah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Jongin menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Oh, andai Kyungsoo masih hidup—dia pasti sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh. Jongin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dada Kyungsoo, dia tahu ini mustahil tapi apa salahnya melakukan ini untuk mengusir hantu pengganggu ini, siapa tahu saja berhasil. "Menyingkirlah! Dan jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Desis Jongin penuh penekanan, seirama dengan jari telunjuknya yang mendorong dada Kyungsoo.

Dan sebuah kenyataan mampu membuat Jongin tercengang-cengang detik itu juga.

Jarinya tidak menyentuh udara kosong, melainkan _benar-benar_ menyentuh dada Kyungsoo. Jarinya tidak bisa menembus tubuh Kyungsoo! Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar nyata disentuhannya.

"K—kau?" Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata membulat penuh. Sosok itu memandang bergantian kearah wajahnya dan jarinya berulang kali. Jongin rasa, hantu itu tengah terkejut sama sepertinya juga.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku…" gumam Kyungsoo, setelah sekian detik tercengang. Dia memandang Jongin penuh dengan kebingungan, juga keterkejutan.

Jongin berujar pelan, "Bagaimana bisa?" bukan ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini aneh sekali. Dia bisa melihat hantu sejak umurnya beranjak lima tahun hingga sekarang, dan selama itu pula dia tidak pernah bisa menyentuh hantu manapun. Tetapi sekarang… jarinya mampu menyentuh hantu pengganggu didepannya.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar-binar saat itu juga. Dia tampak berbahagia sekali. Kedua tangannya terjulur cepat kewajah Jongin, dan menyentuh-nyentuh wajah lelaki _tan_ itu berulang kali dengan senyuman merekah.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku, dan aku bisa menyentuhmu!"

"Ya! Ya!" Jongin berusaha menepis tangan dingin Kyungsoo yang _mengacak-acak_ wajahnya. "Berhenti menyentuh wajahku atau aku akan menendangmu!"

Dan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam mendengar ancaman itu. Dia terlalu senang mendapat kenyataan seperti ini. Selama ini apapun yang disentuhnya akan menembus, tetapi sekarang dia bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ini keajaiban besar! Kyungsoo merasa beruntung sekali bertemu orang seperti Jongin. bukan hanya bisa melihatnya, Jongin juga bisa menyentuhnya.

"Jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, itu artinya aku bisa menendangmu juga, bukan?" Jongin mengulas senyum mencelanya.

"Seperti ini?"

 _ **Dugh!**_

"Akkhh!" Jongin sontak mengerang sakit saat kaki pendek Kyungsoo menendang tulang keringnya. Dia memegangi bagian sana yang terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Aku bisa menendang! Aku bisa menendang!"

Jongin melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah sosok pucat itu yang tengah berseru senang. Berharap tatapannya bisa membuat Kyungsoo mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sial, jika semua hantu seperti Kyungsoo mungkin Jongin sudah lama tewas akibat serangan dari hantu-hantu. "Kau—!"

Jongin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika dua orang mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi berjalan didepannya. Dia tidak mau dibilang sinting lagi, lebih baik dia harus diam dulu. Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo ikut terdiam dan memandangi kedua mahasiswa itu tanpa berkedip. Oho, apa hantu itu terpesona pada dua mahasiswa yang disegani disini itu?

"Serius, Chanyeol. Aku merasa setelah bangun dari koma, Luhan berubah menjadi kucing agresif. Dia terus menempeliku!"

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa perkataanmu benar. Aku bisa merasakan itu pada Baekhyun. Dia agak pendiam."

Kyungsoo masih memandangi dua mahasiswa itu sampai punggung dua orang itu mulai menjauh. "Baekhyun… Luhan." gumamnya. Mendadak matanya membulat dan dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan serius. Menyangkut kelangsungan hidup dua orang.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, teman baru. Sampai jumpa!" Kyungsoo berseru kearah Jongin, lalu berlari cepat untuk mengejar Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Jongin memutar bola-matanya, malas. Teman baru? Dia bahkan berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan hantu aneh itu lagi sampai kapanpun. Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo barusan, membuat Jongin berpikir jika hantu itu memang senang sekali mengganggu mahasiswa-mahasiswa disini. Tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Sendiri lebih baik, daripada harus bersama sesosok arwah banyak celoteh macam Kyungsoo.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Chanyeol menghampiri kekasih mungilnya yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang tengah terbuka lebar. Dia mengulas senyum tipisnya dan segera memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya. Pria dengan mata _almond shape_ itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di bahu mungil kekasihnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun berjengit saat itu juga. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya ini.

"C—chanyeol.."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman. Tubuh Baekhyun hangat seperti biasanya, juga harum. Dia selalu merasa nyaman ketika memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu. rasanya selalu ingin menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa gugup seperti itu? Apa wajahku bertambah tampan malam ini?"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. Dia mendengus puas kala melihat pipi kekasihnya itu merona tipis. Aneh, biasanya Baekhyun selalu menyiku perutnya saat dirinya mulai bertanya seperti itu. Ah, mungkin malam ini kekasihnya itu sedang dalam mode _Kitty_ -nya.

"Hari ini kau terus terdiam. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol. Sesekali hidungnya menciumi bahu mungil Baekhyun. Padahal baru delapan hari Baekhyun koma, tetapi rasanya Chanyeol sangat merindukannya dan ingin terus menempeli pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak ada. Chanyeol, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, menolak permintaan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin terus seperti sepanjang malam. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan pelukanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah merajuk. Biasanya, jika dia sudah memasang wajah seperti ini, maka Baekhyun akan mendengus malas lalu membiarkannya memeluk pemuda itu sampai keduanya mulai lelah berdiri.

"A-aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar cicitan Baekhyun.

Lantas, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghujani pipi kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Dia nyaris terbahak saat melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah semerah tomat busuk dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat-rapat. Astaga, ada apa dengan si cerewet Byun itu malam ini? tidak biasanya Ia bereaksi seperti itu saat Chanyeol mengecupinya.

"Aku hanya menciummu, Baek. Bukan ingin memperkosamu." Dengus Chanyeol dengan geli.

"Jangan menciumku terus!" protes Baekhyun, dia memandangnya dengan wajah jengkel. Dan itu semakin menambah rasa gemas Chanyeol pada kekasihnya itu.

"Woah, ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, "Biasanya kau paling suka mendapat ciuman dariku." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Si mungil itu sepertinya benar-benar kesal, terbukti dari wajahnya yang tertekuk. Lagi-lagi dia marah saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Hah, ada apa dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya?

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanyanya dengan mata memandang lekat-lekat kedalam manik hitam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa padaku. Kau malah sangat baik padaku." Ujarnya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku adalah orang lain saja." Tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memberikannya sebuah senyum kecil yang terkesan canggung. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum ketika kekasihnya menjauhkan kontak mata darinya. Tingkah malu-malunya membuat Chanyeol teringat saat pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan. Baekhyun selalu tersipu, tetapi detik selanjutnya Ia akan memukul lengan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya.

"Biarkan aku menciummu, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik dengan tangan yang sudah berada di pipi kanan Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya terdiam, tanpa membalas pandangannya sekalipun. Chanyeol berpendapat diam adalah iya. Lantas, pria bertelinga peri itu merunduk sedikit untuk bisa menjangkau bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika bibir mereka nyaris bertemu, tetapi _lagi-lagi_ , dia harus menelan bulat-bulat hasratnya untuk mencium kekasihnya sendiri saat seseorang meneriakan namanya dengan lantang.

" _YA!_ CHANYEOL!"

—Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka yang meneriakan namanya barusan adalah Luhan, yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Tobecontinued—**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Jealous**

a/n : HALOHAA.

Sorry for late update. UKK mengharuskanku hiatus untuk sementara:(( ini aja nyempet2in waktu buat update, makanya gak sempet edit sana-sini. Hampura kalo banyak typo:((

TAPI MAKASIH LHOO BUAT RESPONNYA. AKU SAYANG KALIAN, MUAHMUAH/? :***

Review? —bbuing-bbuing bareng BaekLu— (?)


End file.
